


Sunshine breaks the water

by TheCraziestBitchInTown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Alya Césaire Bashing, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bullying, Crossover Pairings, Cussing, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Miraculous Side Effects, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), not beta we die like men, or Jason, seriously get sleep, the rest are ok tho, we do not like the joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraziestBitchInTown/pseuds/TheCraziestBitchInTown
Summary: Things have... escalated, to say the least.no guardian, few friends and a whole lot of pressure.since that's the case how about a bit of reprieve from the hot mess that is the city of Paris and go to Gotham! a perfectly sound plan...sure there are villains... but hey! at least now you can be mad about it or scared.((like when she gets left behind on multiple occasions!))villains and criminals aren't the only things that Marinette finds in the city of crime, although... is stealing her heart counted as a crime?it matters not! she can deal with a crush!she is trending?... sure she can deal with fame... or at least she will be needing to soon anyway.she gets a new family?... sure sure, she can deal with more mouths to feedwait... why are they all so protective?! she has been a good person, she doesn't deserve this!! QAQ.(Marinette could NOT, in fact, deal with a crush. it all went downhill from there)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 147
Kudos: 1335





	1. Wondrous beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so... I've fallen down a hole ((and i can't get up))...
> 
> WELCOME to a Daminette fic. because why ship something that can actually be canon right?!  
> my writing style is a bit woozy... i don't know man... it's just my brain being weird i guess. one moment we are in Angst town and the next we are in the sleep-deprived county with some weird shit going down.
> 
> ((just because i use the classic™ daminette cliche's doesn't mean i copied someone else's work please and thank you))
> 
> you know the drill, i don't own the characters or their respective media i just own this FANfiction. k? tnxx loves

Marinette feels that the weather in Gotham the day of their arrival truly mirrors how she feels at that moment. Grim, and obscured by a thick fog. The flight was hell, the whole time she was on high alert, like a soldier who finds himself in enemy territory without any backup. She was so drained but the day wasn't over yet, there was enough left to do...

Her eyes scan the crowds and find what she is looking for, as she looks back she sees that her classmates are still loitering around so she walks over by herself.

As agreed upon before their arrival the tour guide is dressed in a neon yellow jacket with black cargo pants she also holds a sign reading "college François-Dupont"

Marinette approaches her with a gentle smile on her face "Hello, i am Marinette the class representative of the François-Dupont class. We have spoken over email, i apologise if we are late"

The dark-skinned girl returns her smile brightly "nice to meet you Marinette, don't worry you're right on time," a wink is thrown her way, " I am Renée and i will be your tour guide this week and the rest of the month if nothing comes up."

Marinette lightly bows her head "we will be in your care." Now that she spends more time with her parents it seems that her mothers' mannerisms are rubbing off on her after all.

"It will be my pleasure"

Truly the black-haired girl feels pity for the girl, she doesn't know what she has to deal with just yet.

"I love the outfit, by the way, it is very bold ...it suits you" the petite française compliments softly, trying to start a conversation while they wait on the rest of the class.

"Thank you!" Renée lights up " it was a gift of my mom you see-"

In the end, they wait half an hour, Lila and her entourage pass by a couple of times and Marinette just knows it is a taunt. But she keeps quiet and doesn't wave them over.

"Oh, Marinette! There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere, don't you know we are running late for our tour guide?" Lila exclaims as she comes over.

Marinette just raises an eyebrow at that, not even deigning it worthy of a response.

"Yeah, Marinette how could you? Don't you know how much effort Lila put into this trip and getting us set up with a tour guide and hotel?"

Renée watches in disgust as the class begins to tear Marinette down. She knows better than anyone that it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng that set everything up through her agency, from hotel to the tour selection the person on the other end of the correspondence was Marinette Dupain-Cheng she was also the one who wrote the impressive essay that won the trip in the first place.

"...dressed as again Lila?"

Renée tunes back in, trembling with righteous anger.

"We agreed that he would be wearing a green vest"

"Actually miss, i am the tour guide"

The class look at her critically, seeing the sign and taking note of the jacket.

"and it was miss Dupain-Cheng who handled everything, don't twist the truth"

Then the girl dressed in orange begins crying, Renée is taken aback for a bit. What is happening why is she crying all of a sudden?

"Oh Marinette, i know we didn't get off on the best foot but i am really trying to be nice that's why i didn't say anything when i saw you had my phone but..." She breaks her sentence off with another sob.

Chaos.

That is the only word to describe what happened next. Nearly everyone started yelling at Marinette, throwing abuse and slander.

To say Renée was shocked is putting it nicely. She took a quick liking to the small girl with whom she had talked with the past 30 minutes and now she finds out the class treats her like this? Renée looks at the teacher for help but she is surprised to find no support from her, she just smiles meekly and shakes her head.

What the hell?!

Then a girl with glasses breaks away from the crowd, lunging at Marinette who just stands there with clenched fists and apathetic eyes.

That's quite enough, Renée thinks wrathfully as she blocks the tiny girl with her own body. She tightly grabs the wrist of the girl with glasses and looks down "that is quite enough, we do not tolerate such behaviour here. You will find it has... Consequences" she turns to the class and their teacher. "Lets first get you all to the hotel... There i will inform you all of the rules."

Renée levels them all with a glare before gently escorting Marinette away from that vicious group.

"Thank you" the girl murmurs softly, cheeks tinted slightly pink, when they are situated in the bus. They are seated at the very back, Marinette in the window seat so that she can't be cornered with Renée sitting next to her.

"It's something everyone with a heart would do" the woman dismisses softly.  
The grimace she receives in return makes her think that not many if any at all every did that for the girl who hunched over like the weight of the world is pressing her down.

"Here," Marinette rummages in her bag and pulls out a box, " i made some macarons, i hope you don't mind accepting a few as my thank you"

Ai, consider her heart touched! Renée tucks a strand of tight curls behind her ear as she carefully accepts the box. Opening it she is greeted by colourful pastries.

"They are inspired by the ...heroes? of Gotham and their foes. I hope they don't offend"

The vigilantes are depicted by adorable chibi versions of themselves, whereas the villains are depicted through symbolism.

It is at this moment that Renée decides the girl next to her is precious and needs additional protection on top of the complaint/heads up she was going to give when reporting the day to her department.

**X**

"We have a problem"

a few people swirl around in their chairs to face her, "we do?" they seem confused. Today that french class arrived and there were only some general run-throughs to be done, informing them again of safety regulations, handing them the schedule and such. they don't understand how there already is a problem big enough to be addressed with all of them.

"Yeah, we do" Renée plops down in her own seat shrugging off her coat as she does so. She sets her bag down in her lap and pulls down three delicately wrapped boxes that she places on her desk.

her colleagues stare at her oddly, sure Renée was a bit eccentric at times but this... why would boxes be a problem?

you can't really blame them, it was 'high' season for tourists in Gotham, the coffee machine was broke and they were all running on less than ideal hours of sleep.

Renée folds her hands and sighs deeply "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a precious baby that needs protection..." is all she says

"Okay... Renée have you slept at all these past three days? have you eaten or drank any coffee at all?"

"i got about 4 hours so I'd say it's decent... but you don't understand! she is tiny! and polite and she made us all macarons! and they're delicious okay?" the woman gestures wildly at the three boxes wrapped with semi-transparent foil decorated with small pink flowers.

"that's very nice Renée but-"

"Shhhhhhh, you don't understand.... look" she carefully unwraps one of the boxes, opening it up revealing note alongside the colourful maracons. 

_i wish to thank you all for all the hard work you have been doing, without your help this would have all been impossible to achieve, therefore i hope you accept these pastries as a token of my gratitude. i know it's not much but it is something i could do to show my appreciation._

_i hope you like the maracons and their flavours. the box with the purple lining contains nut-based maracons so if anyone has allergies please be careful, the box with grey lining contains more classic flavoring while the box with red lining holds fruit flavours as well as some foreign ones such as macha._

_please be mindful of your own health!_

_best regards_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"see what i mean?! She is so precious!" Renée is almost close to tears, the day had been draining in the first place and when she thinks of the thought that went into the note and the consideration and the sheer _injustice_ that tiny girl is facing it makes her a bit emotional.

one of her colleagues steps forward "that is really thoughtful of her but i still-"

"she is being bullied you know" she cuts him off, "what?"

"yup, there is some chick with sausage hair that is a lying piece of... less ideal materials. Long story short, She lied and when confronted with the truth she twisted it in such a way that Marinette is still at fault. some girl lunged at her for that you know? when i said that Marinette was the one to contact us and who set up everything that liar twisted it, the other girl lunged and in the end... she still walked away with Marinette's achievements under her belt."

Renée sadly shakes her head, "you weren't there John... that girl looked as if the world is crushing her and... if it isn't already i fear that that bullying is escalating into physical abuse quickly. worst part? even her _teacher_ didn't do anything!"

John frowns, nodding along with her "that does sound troubling, i'll make note of it and inform Richard Grayson" he looks her directly in the eyes "Renée, while we're not sure that it is abuse i would like you to keep an eye on that class. when you have even the _slightest inkling_ that it is abuse we are stepping towards the police."

At that Renée nods, excusing herself for a moment. 

John looks at her leave and slowly grabs one of the blackberry flavoured batman macarons. He eats it with downcast eyes... it tastes delicious. and that makes it more bitter in his opinion as he passes the boxes along, informing of the difference in the boxes as he goes.

**X**

If she thought the flight was bad then settling into the hotel was worse. Wanting to avoid getting stuck in the elevator with a class that hates her, Marinette instead opted for the stairs. 

Unfortunately at the second flight of stairs, she is met with Lila. Marinette feels her muscles tense.

"oh, Marinette... you really should've stayed in Paris. Truly what were you thinking? putting in all this effort for what? you don't have any friends left... no support. You fell from high... you were like a benevolent queen, weren't you? compassionate... caring... protective of all her subjects and where has that lead you?"

they both step down: Lila advancing, Marinette retreating. 

"you're a queen whose kingdom has abandoned her... you saw subjects as friends but they only saw you as a ruler who was usable. Benevolence was killed by Greed Marinette and it wasn't me who pulled the trigger."

Lila grins brightly "truly i don't know why you ever bothered. in the end, they willingly put a bullet in you time...and... time again. i may have provided the gun and bullets... but who says they didn't always have a mind to drag you from your place? after all ... such a change doesn't come falling out of the sky Marinette. they were so ready that the moment they saw something shinier they craved it so much, casting what they had aside _oh_ so easily"

A wistful smile is followed by a sigh "we could have been great together Marinette, you could have been my right hand. " her olive coloured eyes harden in a glare "but your benevolence created weakness and a sense of justice... of _righteousness_ and you denied me and now you're _nothing_ " Lila sneers.

"I won't be an enabler to a liar Lila, what you're doing is wrong... and karma will come for you in the end. Your lies are paper-thin and when your paper crown is torn to shreds and it will... you will be left with nothing because _nothing_ is or ever was sincere with you" Marinette snaps.

But she is still on the defensive, still retreating. Still not fighting back beyond some words. Perhaps it has become a habit she muses. after two years of bending and bending and even more bending it seems the steel in her spine is having trouble straightening out again.

The fist comes out of nowhere, connecting just below her eye on her cheekbone. She was caught unprepared... it is stupid really... after the last few weeks she should have been more on guard... why hadn't she been? The force makes her stumble and before she knows it she is falling down the stairs. her already tender ribs getting jostled her already bruised shoulder takes more than one hit as well. but Marinette carefully guards her bag against her chest and when she lands at the bottom she makes sure to twist in such a way that Tikki won't get hurt.

Lila runs after her, kneeling beside the noirette "oh my gosh Marinette! are you okay?" under the pretence of checking on her she digs her nails in Marinette's skin just behind her jawline "since you put in all this effort... i'll make it so that you won't enjoy the fruits of your labour" the liar whispers viciously. 

suddenly her entire demeanour changes, hands frantically roaming over Marinette's body, pinching and pressing on already existing bruises in the process, purposefully of course. "oh i am so so sorry Marinette! you just scared me when you came storming over to me! i thought you were going to hi- i mean my reflexes kicked in and i used one of my tai chi moves on you without realising!" Lila cut off her sentence on purpose, slightly cringing away as she does so. 

as if Marinette was the one trying to scare _Lila_ into submission. 

Marinette is dragged away from Lila's grasp, she would've been grateful if she weren't shoved to the ground right after that. 

"what the fuck did you do Dupain-Cheng?" it was Alya.

righteous, "evil wins when god guys watch from the sidelines" Alya.

her former _best friend_ Alya

Alya who now stands above her like a raging bull, eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh, Alya i'm sure-"

Marinette cuts of whatever lies Lila was about to sprout by standing up shakingly. 

"no, i'm sorry Lila. i was in such a rush to get in my room i didn't pay attention whether someone else was on the stairs. i mean i saw you enter the elevator with- well it doesn't matter i hope i didn't trigger your _heart condition"_ She says instead, the lie rolling from her lips like water but leaving behind a bad aftertaste. 

self-preservation Marinette, self-preservation.

She successfully diverted everyone's attention from herself to Lila, using one of her own lies against her as Marinette's supposed wickedness is forgotten in favour of coddling and checking on poor, weak little Lila.

As Marinette sneaks away she gives one last glance at her classmates. Both Nino and Nathaniël are missing from the fray and Adrien... He just gives her a weak smile, it is probably meant to be encouraging but it only brings forth disgust within the heroine.

Whatever feelings she might have had, had been buried over a year ago. but today? today that smile... that sickening smile set the grave on fire. 

And that fire burns and burns, eating every last patch of grass, swallowing every speck of dirt until there is nothing left.

nothing left to return to... nothing left to salvage.

and the only thing that she can think of is ...good

**X**

Once in the safety of her room, Marinette locks the door, sliding down the cool wooden exterior and buries her head in her hands.

Tikki immediately zips out of the bag, nuzzling the cheek of her chosen.

"it's okay Marinette! you're doing great, things are very hard right now and none of this is fair. but i have seen what you're capable of and you're so strong ma petite coccinelle! so very very strong, you will overcome this like everything else you've faced! i am so proud of you"

"T-Tik-Tikki"

the broken sound crushes the tiny goddess' soul, her chosen, her little ladybug is hurting and she can't do anything! sometimes she truly wished she was as impulsive as Plagg, but in the end, she isn't, wasn't and probably never will be. She knows that if she intervenes she will only endanger her precious Marinette. This doesn't mean that she wasn't filled with fury, if only she didn't have to care for the consequences she would've drained the luck out of that brats very body. she had done it before... with Hippolyta and later with Joan... she remembers how in her rage she drained the luck of near all the nobles in France... and what it had cost in the end.

so she just phases through the walls and returns with a big tube of bruising gel and a big piece of tissue. 

Tikki guides Marinette to the bed, tears burning in her eyes as the clothes get peeled off, leaving her chosen in her battered skin and underwear. the ocean of black, purple, yellow, blues and greens sickens the tiny kwami to no end. As she gently applies the gel Tikki can't help but wish Marinette would grow stronger faster and unlock more of her powers... then she could be of more help finally.

once they're done and Marinette has changed into her nightgown Tikki carefully speaks up again.

"Marinette... you know we're in Gotham now..."

Bluebell eyes seem dull as they look at the kwami, not really seeing... not comprehending. And Tikki's heart shatters some more. "there is no Hawkmoth here... you can let it out... let yourself feel"

a bit of life returns to those eyes, shimmering with tears she can see a slight flicker of hope among the utter exhaustion. "i-i can?" it sounds so soft and so hopeful that even if hawkmoth was just outside the door Tikki would still have said yes. even if she had to eat the damned butterflies out of his hands before he could even think about it.

"it's safe Marinette, he won't manipulate you here." she smiles encouragingly. Marinette returns it with a wobbly smile of her own, but her lips tremble and her shoulders shake.

it's like the dam breaks, tears pour like waterfalls. Tikki rushes into her Chosen's embrace, trying to send waves of comfort into the small frame. "oh ma petite coccinelle" she murmurs, feeling just as mournful. She truly didn't deserve the treatment given to her... not in a million years.

the sounds that tumble from Marinette's lips are more like pained screams than mournful cries and Tikki glares. She would be having a word with Plagg... again.

Tikki remembers something one of her bugs cried out in rage once, what seems like a world ago.

_a traitor indeed_.


	2. and i oop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the all-powerful trope of Marinette being left behind has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... i am perplexed and overwhelmed by the kudos and comments this got. so first of all.
> 
> thank you~~(◎≧v≦)人(≧v≦●)
> 
> i feel strong and hyped now~ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

"the class from France will come here today to tour the first part of WE, the whole tour is spread out over three separate days spread over the course of the week so behave"

"Why?"

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Jason "why what?"

"Why three days? At most, it would take a whole day"

"Yes but that is only if you start early and end late" Tim adds from behind his steaming mug of coffee.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng and the tourist agency came to an agreement that cutting the time touring the building would be most beneficial as the students would be less likely to bore and cause a scene. They switched it up with some hand-on experiences"

"Won't it disturb the employees instead? Having a class over the floor for three days?"

"I don't think so. They will only enter the public spaces and won't disturb the workspaces. Besides would they be more disturbed by rowdy teens trying to relieve their boredom and thus causing a scene or having teens over the floor for a part of the day spread out over three days?"

"Point taken"

Jason fishes his phone out of his pocket as it buzzes, his face breaks out in a smirk as he reads the message. "well as amazing as that sounds i must decline, prior commitments and all that~" he shoves the phone back in his pocket and is in a coat and out of the door before anyone can stop him.

He zips his coat up as he walks, praising himself for his quick thinking. now, what should he do with all of this free time on his hands.

**X**

"Ah miss Bustier, you're here earlier than expected."

"yes, we wouldn't want to be late"

"and now you're half an hour early..." Renée doesn't really know how she is supposed to feel about this. "we haven't had the time to set everything up properly... so perhaps you would rather spend that time at the café around the corner while we set up the rest?"

madame Bustier nods her acquiescence, coaxing her students back out of the door.

With a shake of her head, Renée goes back to giving out orders, making sure they have enough badges, maps and pamphlets among other things.

"Madame Bustier, i don't understand why we just couldn't wait there? i heard they have a large waiting area?"

"i heard that too!"

The teacher shakes her head, "we were rather early if it weren't for Lila's allergies i would have left at least 15 minutes later, they haven't gotten enough time to set everything up for the tour and it is understandable that they want us out of their hair so they can wholeheartedly focus on getting everything ready"

but the soothing words are left unheard as the class begins discussing amongst themselves.

madame Bustier can only shake her head as she guides her students into the café, as everyone settles around the tables she smiles. This was a good idea... they seem relaxed and happy.

everything will work out.

**X**

her alarm didn't ring... heR ALARM DID NOT RING!

Marinette basically leaps up from her bed, putting on her clothes at record speed, stuffing her bag with cookies for Tikki as she rushes to grab her phone and put on her shoes. She collects herself in front of the elevator, taking deep breaths and smoothing out her clothes.

as she looks in the mirror in the elevator, she thanks the gods for the fact that she doesn't have bed hair past some more frizziness. patting her pockets she curses softly as she realizes she forgot one of her ribbons. Nothing to do about it now, she thinks as she pulls her hair into a messy ponytail, who knows what Lila is up to? not to mention she still needs some breakfast, with 30 minutes she should be able to get on the bus without too much trouble.

.

.

.

she was wrong ... when there was no one in the lobby she asked the receptionist and found out they left about 15 minutes ago. Marinette bites her lip, damn it... to thwart her Lila would even be half an hour early.

She turns on her phone and locates the GPS app, hesitating for a bit she types in the address anyways. If she were to leave now she would only be 5 minutes late, which isn't all too bad considering.

Besides, she didn't trust the cabs enough to not suspect them of carting her away to be sold off or the likes.

Marinette straightens herself. so what if they left her? She'll make sure she doesn't miss out. Tikki presses reassuringly in her side.

as she wanders the streets looking down at her phone she realises the thought that they had left her alone in a city notorious for its high crime rates is quite jarring.

sure _Marinette_ knows she can handle herself perfectly fine... but they don't and they still left her.

Marinette shakes her head, trying to physically remove the negativity from her brain, from her heart. not that it ever works, but going through the motions proves to be somewhat soothing.

sometimes.

she turns left... and then right... goes straight ahead and left again.

and runs straight into someone, dropping her phone as she squeaks. "Mon Dieu! i am so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going! are you hurt? i am so so sorry!" she spews her apologies rapidly as she helps the man up. Hand frantically patting the arms, straightening the fabric.

Large hands gently peel hers off "i'm fine miss, are you okay?"

Marinette flushes as she realises what she was doing "i'm sorry sir, that must've made you feel very uncomfortable"

"it's fine, you didn't mean anything by it, here" he hands her the phone she dropped, glancing shortly at the screen seeing the destination. furrowing his brow.

"thank you!" running her fingers over the screen she feels relieved as she sees no cracks running along the surface. She smiles brightly at him before she stiffens "oh no! i'm going to be even later!" Marinette rubs her hands over her face "can this day get any worse?" she grumbles before breaking into a run.

"Wait! miss! you're headed to Wayne enterprises?"

"i'm sorry i'm in a bit of a hurry!"

"i can help"

Marinette feels sceptical as she finds the stranger running alongside her, glancing at her phone again she takes a left. "no thanks"

Jason rolls his eyes, "i work there, i can help"

"Sorry, ever heard of _stranger danger?_ "

"the name is Jason sweetheart, there now you know me"

"very funny" Marinette looks left and right before dashing across the street

"well, then what is yours? seems rude not to give me your name after i gave you mine"

"what is rude is following a young girl" the noirette retorts " but the name is Marinette"

"well then Marinette, what brings you out and about in the streets of Gotham _running_ to WE?"

She snorts, crosses another street and stops to glance at her phone "I'm supposed to be part of the tour there, but it appears that I've been left behind. seeing that i still had time i decided to rush over there"

well... that is worrisome.

**XxX**

Renée claps her hands, looking over the heads of the group standing in front of her. It's only when Mme Bustier nods to her that Renée starts talking.

"Alright, welcome to Wayne Enterprises. We are happy you're interested in this company and thus have managed to arrange a tour which spans over three days so that you can all enjoy this as much as possible without it seemingly dragging on for forever" She gives the crowd a small smile "now if you would all get into a single file we can start handing out the badges and handouts containing the rules and summarised history of W.E. amongst other things"

She watches as the students arrange themselves into a single file, excited whispers become white noise as it reaches her ears, too mixed to pick out any coherent words. once that is all done she calls the first one forth, handing the badge and handout before calling on the next.

one of the boys seems worried she notes as the redhead glances around constantly, sometimes even glaring at his teacher before looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt. Renée feels uneasy... when it's finally his turn the boy opens his mouth to say something but when the sausage-haired girl calls out "Nathaniël!" he shrinks in on himself and quickly moves along.

The tour guide can't help but find it strange and when she looks down at her hands she sees that she has one extra.

she shouldn't have _one extra_

dread pools in her stomach, surely she is wrong. Surely they had noticed she had one extra. Did they forget to mention to her that someone is ill?

Renée looks back up, there is no one left waiting on her. she glances at the group, who are happily chatting with one another as she does a mental headcount. She is one short... or?

She glances at Caline Bustier, but she has her badge...

Renée counts again more frantic this time. this is not happening, not today, not on her watch! but it is. they're one student short and it doesn't take her long to realise who it is.

They're missing Marinette.

She can feel the blood draining from her face, can basically imagine how ashen her normally warm brown skin looks. however, her face remains stoic, professional, as she approaches the teacher.

"Mme Bustier, we seem to be missing a student. Marinette Dupain-Cheng... did she go to the bathroom or?" Renée trails of, closely monitoring the changes in the face of the woman in front of her.

"Missing?" Mme Bustier turns to her class, raising her voice to catch their attention "Everyone, if i may have your attention, please. We seem to be short a person, has anyone of you seen Marinette?"

The students look around, turning again to discuss it with their peers. It quickly becomes clear that they hadn't even seen her board the bus.

Renée turns to the teacher with pure horror in her eyes, this woman didn't notice she was missing a student from the very beginning. didn't notice one of her charges was missing in a city infamous for its crimes.

"no need to worry, Marinette is a very capable girl. I don't know why she chose such a moment to behave like this but i assure you she'll be fine"

_chose to behave like this?!_

why is she acting like the girl actively chose to be left alone in a dangerous foreign city? acting like it wasn't because of the teacher's own negligence that she was missing.

Swallowing down the bile rising in her throat at the thought Renée can barely ask if they can reach the girl in question without punching anyone in the face.

"s-she uhm she changed her-her... she c-changed her pho-phone number ma'am" comes the quiet stutter.

it's the same red-haired boy from before and Renée feels her face soften a bit. He looked very uncomfortable and nervous to stand out and she wasn't about to make it harder on him.

"well then, do you happen to know the number?" she asks kindly

He nods eagerly, handing her his phone when they hear the sausage-haired girl cry out

"Marinette! there you are, we were so worried! i mean i know you're jealous but you really shouldn't do this to get attention"

the originally semi-worried looks of the class shift into rage, with the exception of the red-haired boy -'Nathaniël' Renée amends in her head- he looks a mix of relieved, worried and angry.

"i didn't do it for attention," Marinette denies flatly and Renée nods she looks tired and even more so with red cheeks and wind-blown hair, "it isn't my fault you left half an hour earlier than agreed upon"

"Oh, don't even start with this girl" the bespectacled brunette grinds out.

Renée steps in to diffuse the situation, "now that everyone is here... how about we start the tour?"

Marinette nods curtly, accepting the badge and handout from Renée with a small polite smile.

"ready sweetheart?" Jason asks with a sharp grin, hands shoved in his pockets. Marinette rolls her eyes, which she seems to be doing a lot today. "yes"

"i'll catch up in a bit, i need to make a phone call first"

"Don't bother catching up~" Marinette calls back teasingly

Jason waves with a broad grin until she's gone, whips out his phone and punches in the number.

"There might be a situation," he says immediately after the person on the other side picked up.

It is only after the phone call that he realises... He did end up at WE in the end... And even joined the french class at that. Fuck.

Much to Marinette's surprise Jason does, in fact, catch up with them and spends the entirety of the trip besides her, cracking some jokes and generally lifting her mood. She is very glad for this, which she tells Tikki when she has some time for herself in the restroom.

so when it is time to leave and head to the next activity she feels a bit reluctant to part ways though they do exchange numbers. the small smile of Nathaniël lifts up her spirits all the same.

The workshop they go to is very entertaining and Marinette is having a wonderful time with Nathaniël so she really should have seen it coming.

Once again she is standing alone in the streets, with a sigh she whips out her phone and reads the message.

**Nath:** i'm so so sorry. i tried to stop them but Lie-la told them that Jason guy from before picked you up and after that, they didn't listen to me anymore

Marinette shakes her head lightly, not even feeling disappointed anymore, it would have been a waste of her time anyway. she quickly types her reply promising to keep him posted and text him every 5 minutes. setting a timer she closes the app and once more opens her GPS.

Thus begins her long trek back to the hotel, her eyes only leaving the screen to do a quick scan of her surroundings, her ears picking up even the slightest rustling. She is tempted to transform and just swing her way back, but for now, she is trying to keep a low profile and a teen in a red and black skintight suit swinging through the city is not something she defines as low profile.

Sadly it seems that the world finds her day not bad enough and for the second time that day she walks into a wall of flesh. great.

"i'm sorry, i'm not really paying attention to where i'm headed" she murmurs quietly. trying to walk around the ... well... boy.

"are you okay? you seem... tired" comes the careful question, Marinette looks up into his face seeing the genuine concern she gives a small smile. She can't really muster up the energy to be bright and sunny right now, she just wants to lie down and cry though she isn't sure she has enough energy for that either.

"Yeah, thanks for asking though." she glances back at her phone muttering in french about how it would be nice to find her hotel though.

"You're lost?"

Marinette's head shoots up "you speak french?" she squeaks feeling embarrassed.

the boy nods his head, looking at her with soft eyes. Marinette lets her shoulders slump "not exactly lost" she amends, waving with the phone in her hand, "just a bit confused"

Despite her welcoming, open demeanour she keeps her guard up. She is not stupid enough to let it down wandering the streets of Gotham, he might not look like one of the villains but that doesn't mean that he isn't a crook.

"Would it be alright for me to take a look?" The boy asks, keeping his stance open hands in plain sight.

Huh... okay then

Marinette nods but doesn't let her phone leave her hands, only angling it for him to see.

"Ah you're almost there, its just 10 minutes of walking straight ahead and following the curve of the road" he explains.

Admittedly that does make her feel better.

"Thank you..."

"Damian"

Marinette nods lightly, "thank you, Damian," she says.

"I can walk you there if you want?" He offers.

The noirette is taken aback. What is it with Gothamites and walking with strangers? Though she supposes it could be because it is safer in groups than wandering alone. She can get with that, eyeing the boy she decides to take the risk. Even if he were a crook she thinks she could beat him.

Her phone rings and she swipes away the alarm, opening the messaging app and sends a quick text to Nathaniël making sure she described the boy who is going to be walking with.

"Smart" Damian notes as he sees the countdown in the corner of her screen when they walk.

Marinette mutters a thanks before falling back in silence.

"So... what brings a pretty lady from France al the way to Gotham"

Marinette stifles a snort.

_Pretty yeah right_

"School trip, I've won the spot on the Wayne educational program"

"Well then beauty and brains" he teases though his face adopts a worried expression.

Marinette resolutely stares ahead "you must be wondering why I'm out here by myself"

"I am... but you don't need to tell me" he agrees, 'i'll find out anyways' the Gothamite thinks to himself.

The rest of the walk is spent with comfortable small talk. She learns he has a dog Titus and 3 older siblings, one of them already married, and lives with his dad. He likes martial arts to a degree but it's mostly training in general. It's an outlet he says as an addition. And that he is 17 years old

Damian learns that the small girl is an aspiring fashion designer, though she is already making her own clothes and even does some commissions. She lives with both her parents in Paris where they own a pretty well-known bakery and is 16 years old.

It isn't until later in the walk that he gets her name: Marinette.

The timer goes off again and they both stop so that she can type a message to her friend. Damien hangs back, eyeing the surroundings while she types.

They chat some more.

He tells her funny stories of his brothers causing mayhem, tells her how annoying they are, how they're such pains that he is tempted to strangle them. That he doesn't really care.

She just giggles, eyes filled with mirth tell him that she doesn't buy it. The sound carries like silver bells, delicate and clear.

Damian quickly lists it as one of his favourite sounds.

When they arrive at the hotel both find it a bit too soon, wanting to talk a bit longer. They can't.

As she starts to walk towards the entrance he catches her wrist.

Marinette turns her head and raises an eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" The noirette tilts her head lightly as she thinks of the program, "in the morning we have a bus tour but in the afternoon we are free to roam. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to meet up?" Damian asks boldly though he isn't feeling very bold as he peers into those bluebell eyes.

Pink lips curl into a gentle smile "sure," she says, voice soft and encouraging, " why don't we exchange numbers? That way we can decide on a place and time tomorrow"

Damian nods handing her his phone.

"Wow careful there, i might want to keep it myself" Marinette teases as she looks at the latest model smartphone in her hands. After she hands him her phone she types her number and saves it under " **Marinette D-C** " plain and simple.

Marinette gives back the phone and receives her in return. **Damian W.**

She smiles, bids goodbye and with a small wave enters the warm lobby.

Her smile grows even warmer as she sees the red-haired boy sitting in one of the loungers peering at his phone. He looks up and relief washes over his face.

Nathaniël stands up and hurries over. "Mari! You're safe! Thank god i was so worried, are you hurt?" The boy circles her, nearly drags her out of her coat and frantically scans her for injuries.

Her sweatshirt decides to betray her at that very moment and slips of her shoulder, revealing the dark bruise, splotches of red, blue and purple.

Marinette feels more than sees Nathaniël freeze. Oh no

"What happened?" The boy asks tersely.

"Well i -uhm- you see i- i... well you know how clumsy i am right?! I just fell down the stairs that's all"

Let it be known that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is good at many things... lying isn't one of them

"Nice try... the truth please"

_Crap_


	3. not the first... but the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* is this fluff? angst? flungst? flangst? anff? no clue. it is something alright

If she is honest; of everything she expected to fail, every little action or inaction, every time speaking up or keeping quiet or every time befriending people and try to keep them happy... Truth and evidence weren't among those.

And then came Lila Rossi.

No matter how much truth tumbled from her very _soul_ they were drowned in the torrent of _untruths_. No matter how many evidence she piled up it was always crushed by willful ignorance and honeyed words.

So honestly she should have seen it coming... perhaps she was going mad. Wasn't the definition of madness doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome?

But this time... this time she had a witness. And it wasn't some high profile celebrity that could be twisted into her showing off her connections. It was the receptionist, the one who had the note pertaining her wake up call and the later alterations to said wake up call. Of course, she made sure that they knew that everything having to do with her room, her belongings, her _person_ had to go through her. She even urged them into agreeing to ask for id.

But they still scorned her, so ensnared in Lila's web that the responses ranged from "i'm sure it was a misunderstanding" to "i bet she set this up to make Lila look bad" and "i bet she bribed them"

It's nearly funny how Marinette can still hear her heart break when she thought that there wasn't much left to break. However, it seemed that her classmates—and mostly Lila—were determined to ground the shards of her heart into a fine powder.

So despite the effort, she had put in into being on time, the noirette turned on her heel, righteous fury in her eyes and she tersely yet politely asks permission from her absentminded teacher to stay in today.

She walks away with large angry strides when she gets it, fingers pressing down mercilessly on the bruises on her arms, followed by perhaps her only friend left in her class.

"Oh Marinette i'm so sorry" he whispers softly

Marinette shakes her head. "No this is fine... i should've known better"

He gently takes her hands away from her arms. "How are the bruises"

She sighs "well, bruises i guess. The gel helps somewhat"

"Not if you apply pressure on them Mari" Nathaniël scolds gently

"I know, i know it's just-"

"Just?"

"I don't know"

The redhead nudges her softly, motioning to the elevator "wanna head to my room and just chill? Perhaps have a drawing spree?"

Marinette nods, smiling "i would like that"

**X**

"I am disgusted, i am revolted i spent all this time and THIS is how it turns out?!"

"Mari it's fine-"

"Fine?! FINE?! What is this _thing_?"

"It's a foot?"

"It was supposed to be a foot! This... this is a monstrosity! We should kill it with fire!"

**X**

"I give up"

"What?"

"What even is reality anymore? Colour is a lie fed to us by the government"

"Nath i don't think-"

"No Mari i am quitting i am done!"

"Nathan... you can just click the undo button"

**X**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You take that back right now!"

"Art history is a Farce with capital F Nathaniël face it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"The reasons for the economic growth in the middle ages _isn't_ related to art in any way, economic growth in itself might be an influence in art but not the _reasons_ for it—thus the subject art history is a farce—face it Kurtzberg 3/4ths of the questions have NOTHING to do with art or its history"

She gets smacked in the face with a pillow

"Oh it is on"

**X**

Nathaniël and Marinette are lounging on the bed, huddled together under a blanket when her phone rings.

"Your parents?" He asks as she checks.

Marinette shakes her head, "no it's Damian"

"Damian?" He nudges her playfully "i don't know a Damian"

"He walked me back yesterday– Nath! Stop it it's not like that!" She plants her hand on his face and shoves.

"Don't be such a doofus"

A weird grin spreads on his face "a Doofus? Really, Mari, that's your best shot?"

"Ugh shut uppp" she groans.

She looks back down on her phone

 **Damian W.** : hello it's Damian, are we still on for this afternoon?

"On for this afternoon? Oh, my baby is growing up!"

"Shut up Nathaniël"

"But are you sure about this Marinette? You just met him yesterday and this is Gotham"

"I know, don't worry i can handle him if need comes to be"

Arms wrap around her, gently wrapping her in a warm embrace. "I know you can handle your own but i don't want you to. You should just be able to be happy without all the drama"

Marinette snuggles deeper in his arms "thanks Nath"

"Anytime"

"You could come with us, I'm sure he won't mind"

The redhead shakes his head. "I signed up for this workshop in the hotel, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, have fun! I'll just keep you posted"

Under the watchful eye of her friend Marinette types a reply

 **Marinette D-C** : hi, yes of course! Just tell me when and where.

**X**

Damian stares at his phone, the response from 5 minutes ago still left unanswered.

He had thought she would back out when morning came. But she didn't... and now he isn't sure where they should go... _great_

The docks? The park? The carnival? To the mall?

Fingers hesitate over the screen.

 **Damian W.** : well i was thinking you should do the honours of picking the location. But i myself was thinking either the mall or the park.

 **Damian W.** : what do you think?

"Hey, demon spawn have you seen my–... what are you doing?"

"I'm on my phone Todd" Damian hisses, keeping the screen turned away from the menace that has entered the living room.

"What crawled up your ass and died? I was just gonna ask if you'd seen my phone charger" Jason sniffs before turning his attention on the jar on the coffee table.

"Ohoho! Demon spawn~ are you actually chatting?"

"Don't be ridiculous Todd"

The older man just points behind him, Damian turns and curses when he sees the warped reflection of his messaging app.

"It's normal to _chat_ with people through your phone Todd"

"Who did you threaten to exchange numbers with you?"

Damian bristles "i didn't _threaten_ anyone"

"Sure, sure! Well, I'm gonna text my Mariberry–"

"SCRAM!"

Jason leaves with a cheeky grin and a mock salute.

 **Marinette D-C** : both sound fun. Hmmm  
**Marinette D-C:** how about the park? Because i think were going to the mall later this week

 **Damian W.:** sounds great! how does 1:15 work for you?

 **Marinette D-C** : that works see you then! Meet at the hotel?

 **Damian W** : sure

**X**

Nathaniël has already joined the workshop by the time Marinette is picked up from the lobby, precisely at 1:15, she must admit she is impressed.

She notes that Damian is dressed a somewhat formal casual, with a black dress-shirt and grey trousers, not jeans. the buttons near his collar are undone.

Marinette glances at her baby pink knee-length dress and her dark grey blazer and bites her lip nervously, however, before she can second-guess herself she waves at the boy and walks over.

the boy gives her a small smile and offers her his arm, "you look amazing" he compliments her as she loops arms with him. she giggles softly "thank you, you look rather handsome yourself!"

as if it just hits her what she blurted out her entire face flushes crimson. she ducks her head, carefully pulling away from him. "hey no, it's okay" he gently lifts her chin, peering into her eyes. Damian basically feels her shrink into herself, "if you must know, i feel quite satisfied knowing that you think i look handsome, otherwise my efforts would've gone to waste" he teases.

_'ew... he is going soft.'_

' _for someone, he met **yesterday**_ '

and then she gives him a grin with those flushed cheeks and he finds that he doesn't care.

now he just has to make sure his brothers don't find out or he will never live it down.

the trek to the park is relaxing, the minutes fly by. if Damian doesn't smile he is laughing and his cheeks hurt like hell, he wonders if it will be like this the entire day because if it is... well he can only fear for his facial muscles.

the park is relatively empty, not entirely odd as it is an ordinary weekday. when they enter through the gates the plants seem to stand at attention. Damian feels something is strange at the park but he isn't able to put his finger on what it is exactly, were the plants always this vibrant?

they sit and talk and wander around. Marinette giggles as she runs her fingers over the velvety petals and through the patches of grass. in this manner, hours roll by as water runs down a mountain. when the park started filling with people and they begin to feel the stares Damian gets up from the grass, pulling Marinette up as he does so.

"catch me" she whispers before leaping away and breaking into a run.

for just the barest millisecond Damian considers his options, he does have a reputation to uphold after all and--

the twinkling laughter of Marinette fades as she gets further away, he sees her pace falter as she looks behind her. Damian doesn't wait for her smile to falter as well

"You better run angel!" he calls out to her, breaking into a run himself.

they don't see the gloved hand reaching down from one of the trees to caress the blooming vine that circles the trunk.

**X**

"Gotcha!" he lifts her by her waist and spins. However, instead of the expected shrieking, he hears a rather sharp intake of air. He quickly puts her down, fussing over the small noirette "are you okay? where does it hurt?"

Marinette resists the urge to cradle her ribs and gives him a wry smile, "i'm fine, just a bit tender" she tries to assure him. The look on his face tells her it doesn't land the way she wanted it to.

He stares her down as she shuffles her feet, plucking at her nails. eventually, he just sighs "You don't have to tell me now, i understand we have yet to establish a strong trust bond and thus you want to keep everything close to your chest, but-" he gives her what he hopes to be an assuring grin "-i will still be here, whether you hold a thousand secrets or just one. as long as you'll have me i'll be there"

 _'oh my lord, can you get any sappier Wayne? truly. N_ _ominated for the Gotham sap award: Damian Wayne! I_ _can already see the headlines ice prince of Gotham turned into a gooey puddle by a french angel_ '

But Marinette's eyes mist over and she rushes into his embrace, tightly hugging him. muttering thank you over and over again in the sweetest french lilt.

"Marinette?"

the tiny girl freezes in his embrace... this can't be good.

"Stop hiding Dupain-Cheng, i can see you"

Slowly, reluctantly, she peels herself away from him. "Alya" she acknowledges curtly, "Lila, Nino...Adrien" the short greeting gets accompanied by stiff nods to each person.

"my, oh my. So this is where you have been this whole morning? with a _stranger_?" the girl with hideous orange clothes sneers- Lila is what Marinette called her.

The noirette squares her shoulders "Damian isn't a stranger Lila, he is my friend."

The bespectacled girl-Alya-steps forward and Damian sees the minuscule millimetres Marinette curls into herself.

oh...

oh no.

" I could understand that you're a bitch, but no matter how you treated Lila i thought there were lines even you wouldn't cross," she peers over the rim of her glasses at his tiny angel with nothing but disgust and hate, "it seems i was wrong" Alya spits out.

From her body language, Damian can make out that this girl is feeling very aggressive at the moment and he is certain that if the girls were alone Marinette would have had a fist in her face.

He gradually moves Marinette behind him by shifting subtly in front of her. He notes that the boys look away, the boy with the cap looks pained-as if he would rather do something else than just _stand_ there.

'then why don't you do it?' Damian thinks as if his thoughts could spur the boy into action.

they can't.

the blonde one...Adrian... he seems guilty. and Damian doesn't like that one bit, why is he guilty? and if he feels guilty why isn't he interfering? why aren't _any_ of them interfering?

these deductions were made in just a few seconds, no one has said anything, no one has moved. Damian makes a move to drag Marinette away from this group, they make her feel uncomfortable and he doesn't like that.

"So Marinette, making it a habit to latch claws in the first pretty face you see? i know you desperately want attention but ruining your body rea-"

Marinette tuts, filled with confidence--a certain kind of confidence that comes when you're beyond caring anymore--and it radiates from her body "Ah Lila, that's where you're wrong you see," the noirette leans closer as if she wants to disclose a secret, "this isn't the first pretty face i saw... but the second" she stage whispers.

in the silence that falls, Marinette takes the opportunity to drag Damian away from them. when they turn the corner Damian takes the lead. Marinette is silent the entire way, her face lowered and shadowed by her hair. He leads her to a small shop, it's like a book café and it feels warm and homey.

Damian-for a second-finds himself unsure what to do, not having expected it to be like... well this... but he is quick to steer her away from prying eyes and takes her to a back corner where they settle into a rather large beanbag. He doesn't even look at her as he tucks her under his arm, wrapping his arms around her.

like ice thawing in the sun, it takes a while for her to 'unfreeze' so to say and when she does... she starts trembling. tiny hands clutch his shirt, small face pressed into his side. She cries with no sound and a minimal amount of tears.

"well it seems i'm running out of tears to cry after all" comes the soft croak, fingers tracing the small wet patches apologetically. "sorry"

"don't be" he whispers and in a moment of boldness, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

' _oh lords, nice going Wayne. Deserving of a standing ovation! now she will truly think you're a creep_ ' Damian berates himself

"sorry" he whispers, pulling back.

"it's fine," she hums, "can we just stay like this?"

The Wayne heir wordlessly nods, settling into the beanbag with the française still cradled in his embrace.

so they sit for some time, eventually they both kind of zone out, both retreating into their heads. Absentmindedly Damian's hand starts stroking the back of Marinette's hand that is still grasping the front of his shirt. it is surprisingly soft and supple he notes, still sunken in his thoughts.

**X**

Marinette doesn't know whether she should laugh or cry...

"Well?" Nathaniël asks from where he is seated in the lounge chair in the lobby.

"Where did you get that cat?"

"Oh! His name is Silas, this nice lady i met at the workshop lent him to me" the redhead glances down at the cat he is petting. long fluffy red-orange fur like a campfire, lazy brown eyes. She also notes the black harness and leash

"Uh-huh..."

"Yeah she needed a cat-sitter and i needed the dramatics. Which brings us back to my question: how was your day? Should i murder him or just hide the body?"

Marinette rolls her eyes, walks over and plops down next to him. "I had fun and no he isn't being—and hasn't been—murdered. He was so nice" she looks down at her folded hands, still feeling the lingering warmth, the sensation of his calloused fingers gently running along the back of her hands. Basically rubbing comfort into her via her skin.

"I'm scared, Nath..." She whispers so softly he barely catches it, head ducking even lower.

He doesn't look at her and hums non-committedly, he just shifts and lays his arm on the backrest, making room for her to snuggle up to his side.

She does so and immediately feels a damp nose nudge her arm, Marinette looks down and sees Silas pridefully settle himself half under her arm half in her lap. He looks at her with a look that can only be read as ' _i am sitting here now, you're welcome. You should be honoured_ '

A soft huff escapes her lips—not really a snort but close—she lets her fingers gently stroke the fur, amazed but the silky feel between her fingers.

Minutes tick by before someone speaks again: it's Nathaniël.

"Well come on, we need to bring Silas back, after that we can still hang out for a bit" a subtle glance at the clock.

After that, no one speaks until they're seated on the bed in Marinette's bed. Well more like they are laying on the bed...

Nathaniël carefully watches her "want to tell me why you're scared?"   
She looks very hesitant and he shrugs making sure she sees "Marinette... I am not gonna force you nor am i gonna dislike or hate you for not telling me. I'm not going to be mad... Just... Let me be your rubber duck?"

He props himself up on one arm "just don't throw me through the room, deal?" He jokes trying to lighten her mood.

Marinette nods, eyes flooding with warmth and a small but radiant smile on her lips. Then her face falls into a frown "i just... I mean it was like—when i talked to him—i was like... Well you know," she gestures vaguely Nathaniël keeps quiet letting her sort through her words and explain it herself, "it was like i never knew the meaning of safe before i went out with him today"

She shoots upright, hands curling in the soft sheets "which doesn't make _sense_ " she hisses obviously frustrated, "I am safe with my parents, i know that! I've _seen_ that. I am safe with you i can basically feel it to the very marrow of my bones But it's _different_ with him somehow. It shouldn't be, i just met the guy! I don't even know his last name!"

Marinette whisks around to turn to Nathaniël, startling the boy a bit.

"Do you know what happened today Nathaniël? Well, do you?"

He wordlessly shakes his head, "i cried in his arms, clung to him as a baboon clings to a floating log in a wild water current! I nearly told him my entire life story! I didn't but i nearly did!"

Was it always this hard to breathe?

"It's all going too FAST"

Nathaniël sits up, gently pulling her hands from where they hand become tangles in her hair during her rant. Marinette immediately shuts her mouth, all he attention now on the boy in front of her.

" maybe it is too fast... Maybe it's not. Every relationship is different—whether it is platonic or not—just think about it... You became BFF's with Alya on the same day that you met. In kindergarten, it took WEEKS for you to become friends with Kim. Everything has it's own pace as long it is your pace or at least one you're comfortable with it shouldn't matter."

He releases her hands from his grip, grabbing the large knitted blanket from where it is folded at the end of the bed, he can't help but crack a smile. He remembers this blanket, it was a challenge where he and Marinette knitted the blanket together, both starting at opposite sides. It was hell when they had to meet in the middle. He wraps it around her shoulders, firmly cocooning her.

"It's not like you are going to marry him tomorrow Mari, it's still blossoming friendship-or perhaps a crush?" Nathaniël playfully wiggles his eyebrows

She doesn't laugh and he sighs

"What i mean is... you have always been a good judge of character Mari. Trust your instincts a bit more okay?"

The small Mari-burrito nods her head, Nathaniël presses a long kiss to the crown of her head and Marinette soaks in his affection.

Another glance at the clock

" well i am headed to my room, we need to be up early tomorrow i'll come and get you alright?"

Another nod.

Another hug, just as warm as before.

And then he is out of the door.

Marinette sighs, unable to bring herself to move for a good minute. When she finally does she fishes her phone out of her bag with the intention to charge it, but her eyes catch the light flickering in the top left corner.

She turns on her phone and sees the messages.

 **Jason** : Mariberry~ guess who is coincidentally joining you in your tour of WE tomorrow~ <(030)\\_  
**Jaso** **n** : Tis I!

 **DamianW.** : i had fun today, goodnight and sweet dreams  
**DamianW.** : :)

That night she falls asleep with a smile on her face.  
  


* * *

**TisIrick**  
Guys... I think i have been slipped some hallucinogens in my muffin. Bc i just saw THE DamianWayne sit in the grass with a tiny girl and chase said tiny girl PLAYFULLY. #omg #iceprinceismelting #globalwarmingisrealguys #wasthesunalwaysthissunny #wasitdrugsorjustcaffeine

**G0tHAM**

**@Tisrick**  
(1/2)I'll do you one better! I was working my shift in the bookshop and low n behold Damian Wayne and tiny girl enter and CUDDLE IN THE CORNER BEANBAG FOR HOURS?! Like wtf? 

(2/2)I swear i nearly turned off the light when she smiled at me? Like hello tiny sunshine child, please spare my eyes. #sunshinechild #letskeepher #tinygirlisgothamssunshine #protectgothamssunshine


	4. such crime, much violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> communal kitchens? in a hotel? yes yes, i know. i just felt like it and either remember or dreamed about a lodging where you either get served menu items of can make your own so shhhhhhhhhhh~~~~

It isn't the first time in the past couple of years that Marinette wonders how many times she can stab—ehem injure (grievously)—a person and still claim self-defence which will then be accepted to be true, because even after a hundred strikes she can still _claim_ self-defence but no one will believe her.

Her guess is two... three if she is really pushing it.

She apathetically glances over to her quote-on-quote 'buddies' as they perform both an intricate play and a truly _heartfelt_ lecture.

T'is a pity one of the actresses is willfully blind to the camera pointed at her face and still wholly believes that this is all real.

They launch into yet another lecture... How many had it been so far 8? 10? Honestly, she had started tuning out the second their mouths opened. Something she had started doing well into the seventh month of the reign of Lila.

The funny thing is... they have yet to start the tour. Heck, they have yet to enter W.E. as a whole.

Mme Bustier gives Marinette a tired, please-bear-with-it smile. Truly if she has the energy to give her that smile she could have spared it for thinking things through. Perhaps then she would've seen that she basically set them up for disaster.

And it won't be Marinette's fault! Oh no. She hadn't even opened her mouth to yawn let alone speak and these girls still kept on talking and lecturing her.

A year ago she might've felt bad for her teacher. The woman meant well she supposes.

But meaning well doesn't fix anything. Rather when you have to clarify someone "meant well" they probably screwed up. In this case, Mme Bustier screwed up badly and exhausted all understanding Marinette _could_ have had for her.

Because honestly... what was she thinking?! Putting her with Lila and Alya of all people. With how much bad blood is between them—again not Marinette's fault—it is a miracle it hasn't been spilt.

'Though,' she muses, 'hers had already... hadn't it?'

They finally enter the large building. There she sees Jason already waiting, leaning nonchalantly against a wall. One hand in his pocket the other holding his phone to his face, typing away with just one thumb.

It is a skill Marinette must admit. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, she falls back before cautiously checking her notifications.

 **Jason** : where ate yiu?  
 **Jason:** are you**

Okay so perhaps he hasn't quite mastered the skill as much as she had originally thought.

 **Mariberry:** look up.

And he does, Jason spots her easily and gives her a cheery wave before heading over.

"Mariberry!"

"Hi, Jason" she greets, feeling better instantly, brighter. Thus a bright smile finds its way onto her face as well.

"Are you ready to be accompanied by the best tour guide around?!" The man proudly puffs his chest, it is hard to interpret that as anything other than referring to himself.

She stifles the giggle, "yes i also think Renée is a marvellous guide"

"Mariberry! You wound me"

They walk slowly, not really bothering to close the gap between them and the class.

They chat and joke, listen to Renée as she tells about the building and it's history and sometimes—actually quite often—stop so that Marinette can jot down some ideas or do a quick, rough sketch of an outfit or accessory.

It was nice.

Until it wasn't...

"Marinette!" Lila exclaims followed by a loud gasp. She approaches slowly, hands held up and a too-wide smile pasted on her face.

Marinette braces herself for another Lila-made drama, she doesn't even notice she shifts her feet to achieve a more stable stance, that she subtly squares her shoulders a bit and holds her hands—now clenched in fists—tightly tucked at her side. But Jason does... and if that weird-ass girl didn't put him on alert the first time they met, the changed stance of the noirette does.

The Italian girl comes with her own entourage, who in turn stare Marinette down. Their gazes are curious but angry at the same time. Angry at _her._

_And she didn't even do anything_

"Marinette," Lila says softly voice sickeningly sweet and Jason nearly gags, "i know you're jealous of me. I understand that you're not the only one... i mean which girl doesn't want to have many famous men falling over each other to court her? But you're putting yourself in danger and i can't stand by without doing anything! yesterday it was that Damian boy and now this one again...he is a grown man Marinette and this is Gotham. Anyone can be... well... dangerous"

She takes a step closer, "i'm just trying to look out for you Marinette" her face grows softer but her eyes flash, hard and angry with a bit of vindictiveness.

Marinette has one of her hands keeping Jason back, with the other she makes a vague waving motion. "Yeah, no thanks. I don't need you looking out for me. I can look after myself just fine" _with you looking out for someone there won't be a need for mercenaries or assassins_ is left unsaid and still, the group jumps to Lila's defence.

Spewing curses and throwing insults but Marinette silences them with a hard look—it's odd to watch them lash out at her yet still be subdued by her authoritative aura—"am i wrong?" She asks eyes gliding over the faces of her former friends and deep in her heart something still twinges in pain.

"you all seem to believe that i can look after myself just fine. Back in Paris Ladybug can bring people back to life. However, this is Gotham... people die here, they die and stay dead. Even so, you have left me again and again. Thus i conclude you have a lot of faith in my ability to look after myself. If so... why would i need Lila to watch my back? To _endanger_ her? Yeah, i don't think so."

Marinette grasps Jason's wrist and drags him away, not once looking back.

"Why did you stop me?" He asks feeling a bit--more than a bit-- agitated. Because how _DARE_ they?! Who gave them the right to come to them and act self righteously, to scold and curse Marinette like that.

He is certain now. When he gets back he is gonna sic Tim  
on this class and see what the actual f*ck is going on here.

"If i can't hit them you can't either" she answers airily, acting unfazed. But Jason saw how she reacted then and he doesn't buy it for even a millisecond.

"Yeah no, because you can't hit them it's all the more reason for me to hit them"

"You're a grown man Jason, you'll go to jail"

"Not if i hide the bodies"

"How did we go from hitting to murdering?"

"How did _you_ go from hiding bodies to murder? I never said i would kill them"

Marinette sputters, gesturing with her hands " wha- i... you... JASON! Hiding bodies imply that they're already dead you idiot!"

**X**

"i don't trust the guy" Adrien mutters as he keeps an eye on the man next to Marinette. He has hidden himself away from prying eyes so he could talk to his kwami.

"why? because you're jealous he is hanging out with your girlfriend?" normally the god of chaos and destruction would draw it out with a teasing drawl. this time his tone is laden with nothing but sarcasm... not that Adrien catches on on that anyways.

"she's not my girlfriend Plagg... just a friend"

"is she really? i mean i haven't seen any friendliness exchanged between you two for some time now"

Adrien nearly rolls his eyes, his Kwami obviously still has a lot to learn, catching up with the times and all that "she's just being pissy about Lila, she'll come around once she has calmed down"

Plagg narrows his eyes, he had been feeling discontent with his holder after the syren incident ~~and the ones after that~~ but it seems his attitude didn't get any better and Plagg is left feeling worse than before. "oh she has calmed down alright..." he mutters.

Plagg had noticed the girl began to withdraw over a year ago, Adrien had been glad she didn't seek out Lila again to disprove her lies but the boy had failed to notice the small holder of the Ladybug miraculous stopped seeking out _anyone_ of the class... possibly the entire school.

He knew this was very dangerous behaviour, thus he began his own nightly visits. honestly, it was a win-win-win, he got to cheer up the bakers' girl and she would give him these godly camembert pastries, to top it off he also got to spend more time with his Sugarcube.

it is because of these visits that he knows she won't come around. She gave up on basically every single one of her former friends, including Adrien. Plagg might've been pushing the model to pursue Marinette before but now he is glad the boy never listened. Ladybug deserved someone who stood by her side no matter what-- through thick and thin--after all, what good was a life partner if they don't stand up for you especially when you're in the right?

neither of the two heroes had the best ideas for dealing with the liar but Adrien's idea was worse. It should have been nipped in the bud, now the thorns have spread and the moment everything will come crumbling down they'll rip the skin and leave nasty scars.

The boy doesn't seem to get that these aren't rumours published in those gossip magazines, these are blatant lies in the daily life of ordinary students. Adrien Agreste --he finds--has trouble seeing his life as something other than normal, he lacks the distinction between a celebrities life and the lives of the common folk.

the tiny god can't help but sigh as he watches his holder spy on Marinette... If he continues like this Plagg might lose a kit once again...

**X**

"i need you to run a check on the french class that came"

Tim Drake swivels around in his chair, a cup of coffee nestled in his hands as he looks at the newcomer. "you too? but sure" he turns back to face his computer.

"What do you mean by that?" Damian asks, wondering who would have Drake look into the class besides him.

"hmm" His older brother hums noncommittally, typing away on his keyboard "Jason wanted me to look into it as well"

"Todd? He wanted you to look into Marinette's class?! For what?"

"Something about a girl being left behind... wait" His head snaps towards the smaller Wayne "Marinette? you know someone from that class... that came here _three_ days ago and you call them by their _name_? "

Damian will forever deny that he groaned-- even if it was internally--"Yes Drake, so what have you found?" he asks instead, trying to subvert the interrogation.

"Well, the girl who won the contest—Dupain-Cheng—hadn't lied when she wrote about the good things her classmates have done. However, it seems she and her parents have filed several complaints about bullying and requested three transfers so far... two have been rejected and one has been pending for over the past four months. All pertaining class transfers. Some of the students in her class are high profile, like the daughter of the mayor, a well-known model and a daughter of a diplomat"

The door slams open "Tim! It's time to go on the aggressive, dig up every little speck of dirt on those french bastards!"

"Todd?"

"Demon spawn" Jason mimics "wait why are you here?"

"Same reason as you apparently" Tim mutters before heading out for some more coffee.

Jason gives the youngest Wayne a sceptical once over, "why would you need to look into the French class?" He asks. He is pretty sure Damian hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the class yet, so it is weird that he is coming to Tim for intel instead of looking into things himself.

Damian glares at his brother " i can ask the same thing, why are you asking for dirt on a class of minors?"

A sharp grin.

"Because i feel like it"

"It's because his 'Mariberry' isn't being treated nicely" Tim cuts in, re-entering the room whilst softly blowing on his steaming mug. The genius has already made the connection and is quite intrigued by the fact that the two brothers who butt heads the most are wanting to protect the same person.

"Mariberry?" Damian echoes, feeling somewhat disgusted by the nickname.

"yup, funnily enough, she is also the one and only angel who recently crash-landed in your life apparently"

"you're saying this idiot/demon spawn knows Marinette and calls her Mariberry/Angel?!" they exclaim at the same time, sending the other withering glares.

Tim plops into his seat as elegantly as one can plop in one's chair without spilling a drop of heavens beverage--the godsend, the ambrosia--"that's exactly what i'm saying" after a big sip he places the mug filled with coffee on his desk and casts the brothers an unimpressed look. "Now shoo, i'll have your intel sent over in a few" a clear dismissal even without him swivelling around in his chair to turn his back on them.

as the two leave his office Tim hums to himself, clicking a folder and typing the passcode... should he inform his father of the fact that his two most violence-inclined children seem to be out to get the french class?

with one eye he globally scans the document he just pulled up.

yes... yes he should.

**X**

Marinette leisurely strolls into a small grocery store--or rather a convenience store-- she muses as she looks at the offered products. She takes her time walking past the numerous isles and picking up ingredients here and there for her dinner... She really wanted to have some potstickers with a nice vegetable soup which was something the hotel didn't serve, luckily the nice manager helped her score some time in the 'communal' kitchens.

Marinette relishes in the peace she has if it was before... Well, she would've hated the free time, needing something to do _anything_ really before her mind started running wild. Then she became Ladybug, class president and her creations got noticed and she started to really appreciate whatever free time she could get. Afterwards came Lila and that is when she started craving those peaceful moments to herself.

She supposes you could say all of her experiences polished her like water polishes a rock at the top of a waterfall, she feels that she has matured more, that she is calmer and settled now.

As she looks around for some spring onions she sees a small child standing on the tips of his toes, overstretching to try --and failing-- to grab a bag of ready-cut lettuce.

Walking over Marinette squats down next to him, not immediately grabbing the lettuce for him and instead asks "hello my name is Marinette... Do you want me to help you?"

The young boy stares at her with wary eyes, tentatively nodding in the end. Marinette gives him a warm smile and stands up, grabbing a bag of lettuce before stopping "do you need one or two bags?" She asks turning to the boy.

Very slowly his tiny hand raises as he shows her two fingers, another warm smile and she hands the boy the two bags. "Look at you! Helping with the groceries, you're such a big, responsible boy!" She praises generously, in all honesty, she really wants to ruffle his head but decides against it. The boy doesn't seem like he would like that but he soaks in her onslaught of praise, visibly puffing his tiny chest.

Oh, kwami... This kid is too cute.

She ignores the twinges of pain as she helps the boy pick up the rest of his ingredients, not forgetting her own. It doesn't take long for the boy to excitedly tell her about this new class he is in since the start of this week, how nice everyone is to him and how his mom bought him a super awesome backpack.

Marinette listens to his rambling with a warm smile, asking questions here and there as they both work down their lists.

"Well then, i am ready to pay, are you?"

The boy nods eagerly, "thank you very much for your help miss Marinette!" He thanks her with a quick hug to her legs before scurrying off with a flushed face.

Marinette can't help but laugh lightly, that boy was too precious.

When she stands in the queue she stands behind a thin man, his section of the conveyer belt only has two cans of baby formula and some bread. Lost in thought Marinette doesn't pay attention to anything but moving when the people in the front move.

"...can't afford why do you even come here? Is it our fault that you misuse the money the government pays you from _our_ salaries?"

Excuse me b!tch but wtf?! Marinette feels appalled what kind of rotten treatment but hesitates... What if he doesn't want her help?– but the cashier is not done: " take your lousy charity card and leave the premises, ill have someone put those back for you"

"Please...if i put back the bread will i have enough money?"

"How would i know? Leave the premises, you deadbeat"

Marinette had enough she steps forward, slamming her hand down on the counter. "Hello, how much is this mister short? I'll cover the difference" the polite smile on her face doesn't seem to hold any warmth as she smiles down at the cashier.

"Miss, you do know he is probably scamming you right?" The cashier asks with a disdainful look at the man, who is biting his chapped lips as he looks very uncomfortable.

Marinette glances at the screen that displays the price, with decisive motions she fishes out a twenty and pushes it towards the cashier. "If he really needs to scam me out of a twenty for two cans of baby formula and a loaf of bread we might need to rethink our entire civilisation."

The cashier pushes the banknote back and tries to persuade her again, "Miss i really think you need to think this through a little better"

Marinette gives the woman a stern look, "this is my money and i can do with it as i see fit. Therefore you can stop trying to persuade me and just take the money. Either from me or from him you still get the money you need for the purchase, the person doesn't matter for the sale"

"I'm just trying to look out for you"

"That's very nice of you but there is no need" still the cashier doesn't make a move to take the bill, one of Marinette brows rises.

"Still not selling him?"

The woman stubbornly juts her jaw pointedly looking away.

"Fine then. Please help the next customer" as she says that she grabs the cans of formula and the loaf of bread and places them behind the little divider amongst her own items.

When met with the shocked and confused gaze of the cashier Marinette gives her a bright smile, "hello i would like to purchase these."

"you-you can't just-"

"oh can't i? i am buying these for myself now aren't i?"

in the end, Marinette still ends up winning and pays for her groceries, handing the items in question to the man she gives him a self-conscious smile "here you go, i hope i didn't offend you i know not everyone appreciates being helped without asking for help"

The thin man shakes his head rapidly "no no no! of course not! i can't thank you enough, really you didn't have to"

"don't worry about it, i'm happy i could help it was really no trouble"

the man claps her hands and presses his 17 dollars in her palm, "you are a good person" he states solemnly. "oh no sir please take it back, why don't you save it in case of emergencies?"

he just shakes his head, "please allow me to pay you this back at least, you have suffered a loss because of me"

Marinette stifles a laugh behind her hand. A loss? these 35 dollars barely make a dent in her earnings of last month. "don't be like that, i have not suffered a loss aside from paying for your products perhaps you could say i bought myself some good karma" she gives the man a warm grin.

Before he can argue some more a phone alarm sounds loudly in the store. Marinette's eyes grow wide, shooting the man an apologetic look she excuses herself. "i'm sorry i really need to hurry!"

grabbing her bags and shoving the money back in the man's hands she runs out of the store like her life depends on it.

shooting into an alley she carefully watches for any onlookers, when she finds none she grabs glasses from her clutch bag " Tikki, Kaalki merge! Voyage!"

* * *

**PizzaIsMyPowersource**

Wayne girl aka Sunshine child is a smoll angel, she just helped this child get all his groceries from his list. I know that kid, he is a grumpy cookie but he smiled at her? and was really polite?? #hellosunshinechild #pleasestayhere #isitmeorisgothamnicernow

**QAQ**

**@PizzaIsMyPowersource** (1/4) I saw her too! this will be a long one so bear with me, remember 2 wear sunscreen when you run into her because our gurl just rained down holy fire on this cashier! this dude was short on money and that h0 was talking down on him

(2/4) like damn b!tch ok. Sunshine child offered 2 pay the difference, h0 refuses, saying that she shouldn't let him scam her: enter Sunshine Childs UV-rays. She goes like "if he needs 2 scam me out of $20 for baby formula n bread we need 2 rethink our society"

(3/4) h0 still refuses, sunshine child: it's my money and i can do with it as i see fit. like gurl preach! h0 still refuses (wtf?!) so sunshine child lets her call the next customer (it's her)

(4/4) and our gurl deadass grabs the mans groceries, places them with her own gives the h0 a big ass grin and says i would like 2 purchase these. y'all should've seen the face of that h0 she was so confused #sunshinechildisprecious #butthesuncanstillhurtyou #badasssmoll #bestpartofmyday #entertained #drama


	5. let me just say... in my defence... crud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE OBLIGATORY BADASS MARI SCENE HAS ARRIVED!!! *heroic pose with cape fluttering*
> 
> in which Marinette can't take a break and everyone keeps yelling. and interrupting her.

Marinette stares into the mirror, make-up wipe in hand. With gentle motions, she clears away the foundation under her eye across her cheekbone, the originally fair looking skin now black and purple with some specks of green en yellow.

Well, at least the swelling went down.

After a quick shower, Marinette carefully dresses herself in her pyjamas, sucking a breath through her teeth as her ribs protest.

She knows that sleep won't find her just yet, so she doesn't even try. After brewing some tea she walks out onto the balcony with the warm cup cradled in her hands

The sky seems to be more saturated with stars than Paris, whether that is because of the different levels of light pollution or because she has become somewhat blinded by overexposure back at home she doesn't know. What she does know is that the cool wind feels lovely when brushing against her face.

Marinette gets drawn from her content daze by the slight rustling of fabric in the wind. Her guard immediately up, no windows were open, no laundry was out and she had closed the balcony doors behind her when she came out.

She hears a pair of feet softly touch down behind her and when she is just about to splash the person with hot tea-

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Her first thought is 'how does he know my name? A Stalker?!'

Her first action is slowly turning around, still prepared to throw tea and jump from the balcony to the one below it. ... The tea stays safely inside the ceramic.

"Robin?... What are you doing here? On patrol?"

Robin doesn't answer immediately, although she can't see his eyes behind that domino mask the man... boy? Vigilante? Basically radiates displeasure. Was it something she had said?

"... Someone asked me to check up on you while i was making rounds... it appears they were right to ask" he says as an explanation.

Oh?

...oh

Oh no she forgot she removed her make-up.

"Oh no, no it's fine. I took a nasty tumble down the stairs," _not a lie,_ " as i am very clumsy. Nothing to worry about" the fact that someone had asked Gotham's _vigilantes_ to check up on her already slipping her mind

Then Robin just turns his head slightly downward and to the side, looking rather unimpressed. Marinette follows his gaze

Damn her love for oversized pyjamas, once again her clothing had betrayed her--which is truly ironic, an aspiring fashion designer continuously being betrayed by clothing--and proudly showcased the nasty bruising on her shoulder.

"As i said... It was a _very_ nasty tumble down the stairs" it was feeble at best but hey at least she tried.

Something that will probably end up being engraved on her gravestone.

_Hey at least she tried_

It had a very negative feeling when said like that didn't it?

"Hmm" he totally didn't believe her. Consider the attempt failed, wrecked, crashed and burned.

"It's fine... I'm working on it" she accedes

"Anything i can help with?"

A soft shake of her head, "you can't help with this, but thank you for the offer" the two lapse into silence, standing side by side looking out at the city. Seeing that the masked youth doesn't hold any bad intentions Marinette discards the thought of splashing him with hot tea and instead sets about to drink the hot beverage without looking too awkward and... I dunno burning her tongue.

Kwami that would be mortifying.

Somehow, by some gods' grace—probably Tikki, with her being the embodiment of luck and creation—she empties the mug without any mishaps, however, this is also something she takes as a sign to turn in for the night as tomorrow would be another long day touring the courts and botanical gardens.

"I'm off to bed," she announces lightly, turning to look Robin in the eye... Well... Mask, "have a good night and stay safe on patrol"

**X**

_Have a good night and stay safe on patrol...?! No one ever said that to him before_ ((yes they did))

Watching the girl—she was so frail with those dark bruises marring her skin—he nods, stepping on the balcony ledge to leap when he turns.

Hesitates.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, if they treat you like this... they aren't worthy of ... your friendship" because Marinette wouldn't go on a date with him if she was seeing someone... Right? Wait... Who said it was a date?

Marinette opens the balcony doors, but stands in the doorway "...i'm beginning to doubt they ever were" she answers softly. The words flutter between the two, a secret bouncing around in the silence

"Everything will be alright" a sound akin to her throwing out her yoyo and the rustling clothes soon fade away. When they do Marinette steps into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her and drawing the curtains closed.

**X**

When Marinette said today was going to be a long day, she didn't foresee it to be as hectic as it is. Just this morning Lila was rehashing her whole famous boyfriend spiel, this time she had cast Damian Wayne as her Male Lead, her knight in shining armour, her _damiboo_.

The liar had clearly underestimated the power of Gotham's gossip mill. Or rather information network.

Now it isn't as if Marinette hasn't faced down the muzzle of a gun before, she had even been fired at multiple times had been hit a few times as well. But that was _different._ Those weren't real guns spitting lead, those were Akuma guns spitting whatever power it had and they could hurt and sting... But never kill...well permanently. So she was still somewhat nervous—okay so perhaps a bit more than somewhat—but she had been a superhero for a long time so she wouldn't lose her head over something like this.

"Now now now, a little birdy," the man snorts, "told me Damian Wayne had a girlfriend he loved _oh so dearly_ ~ so i just had to visit"

Three goons, one main baddie and just as many guns. It wasn't looking too favourable for Marinette but her gears keep turning.

Somewhere behind her she hears someone hitting the floor, choked sobs. It doesn't come across well with the villain. His face twists into a snarl.

"I haven't even threatened anyone yet and you're already about to piss yourself? _Pathetic"_

No room to transform. No allies. No Ladybug

Just Marinette and Marinette alone. Peachy.

"Drag her out"

A chance!

Scarecrow only has his fear gas as ammo, his goons were the ones she was worried about and two of them are dragging a person out. The crowd splits for them, which works just as good in her favour as in theirs, the third goon near her just a few steps away keeping an eye on the crowd _but not paying attention to her_.

She lunges forward, kicking the gun out of his hands and as the man is still surprised with his arms out as if he is still holding the firearm, she grabs the goons arm- and whines, Scarecrow shot her. Marinette doesn't loosen her hold and throws the goon towards the other two who just dropped Lila—of course, it's her—and turn to see the commotion.

_Strike_

The world becomes hazy and she can vaguely feel and hear shots being fired at her. So she turns... And sees hawkmoth.

**X**

"There are reports of shots being fired in the court hall and sightings of scarecrow"

Damian frowns worriedly, ' _wasn't that where Marinette was going today?'_

They arrive soon after and see a large crowd standing outside.

"That's Marinette's class" comes Jason's voice over the comms, and at that, he should feel relieved. But he doesn't.

Why are they outside? Where are scarecrow and his goons?

For a second he fosters the hope that they were just about to enter the building when the shooting began, that they hadn't encountered scarecrow at all but then they approach and the two women arguing stop and turn to them. Well to Grayson, Todd and himself are at the ready to sneak in ((because their people skills are inadequate))

The comms are still on when one of the women, dark-skinned and dressed sharply, approaches Grayson.

"What happened?"

"We were inside when Scarecrow attacked," oh no, "he is still in there with one of the students– please you need to help her!"

"Who is still inside?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, small Asian girl, she was wearing a white shirt with a grey blazer. She created the opportunity for us to escape– we... I left her please you have to help her"

Fuck

With a silent signal, Red Hood and Robin enter the court hall. Sneaking forward with urgency.

"...Bâtard! Meurtrier! Tu paieras pour ça! Vous ne reverrez plus jemais la lumière du jour!"*

Following the sound Red Hood and Robin encounter a small girl pummeling scarecrow, the man struggles to lift his gun again but the petite Française rips it from his grasp and knocks him out with the butt of the gun. Three goons lay a little further in the room in a pile.

"...what"

Marinette's head snaps up to them. Her pupil dilated, body tense.

"Mayura," she hisses, "je vois que tu as amené un ami"**

"Whoa no pixie, we're not the enemy" as Jason goes about distracting the girl Damian sneaks around her, antidote at the ready.

Just as he is about to inject her she turns, grabbing his outstretched arm and throwing him over her shoulder, Damian sees something he doesn't like.

"Hood she has been shot multiple times"

"Shit."

The rage bleeds away and there are only cold calculative blue eyes staring back.

_How does she do that?_

She is very much alert and on edge, not letting either of them out of her sight. No opportunity to inject her.

They lunge at the same time, Marinette's hand goes to her hip but when they only grasp air her eyes widen.

Surprisingly she first throws a kick at Damian's legs before twisting and punching towards Jason. Having decided that Damian's nimbleness was more of a threat than Jason's large build and strength.

He doesn't preen.

In the end, they take more of a beating than they'd like to admit—to be fair they had been holding back in fear of hurting the girl—before they have her on the ground. Even after injecting the antidote, they don't immediately release her. Instead, they wait for her to calm down.

Jason is the one to contact Richard.

"... i can still hear them"

"Hear them?" She's not speaking french anymore, which is a good sign. Gently loosening their hold they sit back, allowing the girl to sit up and collect herself.

"The Akumas... did i–?" She cuts herself off, scanning the room with worried eyes.

"Akumas?" What was that? Like Japanese for demon?

"I... did i get akumatised?"

"Did you get _what?_ "

Marinette stops her ramble before it can even start. Looking at them in growing confusion. "Akumatised? Like possessed by hawkmoth? Demonic purple little butterfly corrupting emotions and turning people into monsters?"

"...how much fear toxin was she hit with?" Grayson asks over the comms.

Neither of the vigilantes answer.

They don't react to that weird story and instead tell her that she had been shot with fear toxin and had taken down the villains.

It doesn't help with the girls obvious embarrassment as her face is still very much red but she does look infinitely more relieved.

Robin makes his escape while Red Hood asks some follow up questions.

"Feeling jittery?" "No" "any feeling of lingering fears? No matter how mild" "hmm... No"

When Marinette is led outside by Red Hood she immediately gets swamped by a very worried Renée and an equally worried Nino, though he also seems a bit red around the cheeks. Looking into his eyes she nearly cringes away. oh.

"Are you okay?! are you hurt?" they both frantically look her over. Renée stills when she sees the bloody clothes and 'bullet' wounds but as a Gothamite, she is used to a thing or two but Nino...

Well... it's a miracle he didn't pass out with how unstable and ashen he is looking.

Worry bleeds away into anger. "What were you thinking?" he hisses through clenched teeth, "no really i want to know what was going on in that pretty _idiotic, empty head of yours_ to actually throw a MAN--which how the flying FUCK... don't even look at me like that young lady! how did you manage-- wait, no don't tell me. i don't want to know."

Nostrils flared, shoulders drawn up.

"But you threw a man-- a fully armed with an actual gun with actual _lead bullets_ armed man--at two other fully armed men and then proceeded to fly at one of Gotham's villains."

"Well, i-"

"No, you shush! you're tiny! _Tiny_ Marinette you can't just- you know what... i might need to sit down. I'm too young for a heart attack" he briskly turns and walks away only to plop down a few feet away on the stairs. Still keeping one eye on the small noirette.

Marinette feels rather flustered as she looks down on her red knuckles. She doesn't understand why he cares, well, she does but why now? so out in the open?

A careful glance confirms her worries, Lila is whispering something and Alya's face turns more thunderous by the minute.

"ANGEL!"

her head snaps up to find a very _very_ worried looking Damian rushing up to her... crud.

she gives him a nervous wave, he doesn't wave back

  
...

  
Double crud.

So is this the time future Alix meant when she–Marinette–would know to have Alix become bunnix? Because otherwise, she should really get viperion on scene. She really needs to turn back time.

"Are you okay? I heard it on the radio, you're not-... You _are_ hurt"

Like really really _really_ need a 'second chance' here.

Suddenly Nino is at her side, observing—not quite glaring at—the green-eyed boy. Because if he is who Nino thinks he is... That boy has a target on his back the size of the American shop under the same name. And not just from crooks and villains... and did he call her angel?!

"May i ask who you are?" the young aspiring DJ asks.

"Damian, and you?" curt and to the point.

Shit. Well, Damian is a very common name so maybe not?

"Nino"

Marinette watches the exchange wordlessly. But why does she have a feeling that even without her parents even being on the same continent... She is still about to get grounded?  
  
"So... care to tell me why you're the only one injured?" Damian asks with a smile that is not quite a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing you see-"

"Don't listen to her, she is a lying liar. She fought the damn villain on her lonesome with her _bare hands_ "

Marinette throws him a very betrayed look because one; Rude. and two "how would you know I fought him with my bare hands?"

"Mari... look me in the eye and tell me honestly whether or not you fought that burlap sack of misery with your bare hands"

Blue eyes meet golden brown. "Well... i knocked him out with his gun? "

Nino raises one eyebrow. Marinette winces

"... after I fought him with my bare hands..."

The young DJ sighs "I really want to feel triumphant but I just don't..."

Damian looks at her with narrowed eyes, "what made you think that was a good idea in the first place?"

"well, you see.. i... you see I saw an opportunity... and I've faced down more gun barrels and armed men, one of them was my grandma. then there was that carnival vendor, those really hurt-" the look in the boys' eyes cut off her rambling "... so I.. ijusttooktheopportunityandacted"

Nino throws his hands up in the air, "that's it. I'm grounding you, no more going out today. We're going straight back to the hotel." He glances at the boy--please don't let him be a Wayne, please don't be a Wayne, please _please_ don't be a Wayne--"do you want to come or?"

Damian looks at the bloody mess that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and curtly nods, "that would be preferable"

...that... was very formal.

**X**

Just as the trio is about to enter Marinette's hotel room they hear a flurry of footsteps rushing towards them. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" 

The noirette blanks, uh oh.

A blur of red nearly collides with the short girl, "What is this I heard?!"

"Nath I can-"

"Oh no, no Nino explained it just fine! for the love of whatever entity is watching why can't you just _not_ be a danger magnet?!"

"C-can we just take this... inside?" she asks quietly as she sees multiple onlookers gathering.

Oh Kwami, if she thought burning her tongue on tea in front of Robin would be mortifying fate must have taken it as a challenge.

The three boys exchange a curt nod and unabashedly decide to drag her into the room. 

"Wai-wait! Nino what about Alya?"

"She didn't decide to fight a sack of straw and didn't get shot. you're priority now"

Once the door is shut they proceed to steer her to the bed, letting her plop down as they sit down around her.

Nathaniël starts, "Marinette... do you have some miraculous healing powers that we are unaware off?"

Damn it... she is a bad liar ok? well... as ladybug she might have them but as Marinette...

"No."

"Okay... okay..." a deep breath. "Well then, care to tell me what went on in your head that made you think that getting into a fight, when you were already battered was a good idea?"

Nino looks sharply at the red-headed artist, "what do you mean?"

"You didn't tell them?"

Marinette just wants to clarify that the use of such an accusing and hurt look is foul play and considered cheating. "I wouldn't even have told you if you didn't find out" she mutters quietly the wounded sound of Nathaniël lets her know it wasn't quiet enough.

"If someone could clue us in that would be great."

"Are you going to tell them? or do you want me to do so?"

"Could you?"

Carefully she is wrapped in a warm embrace, "of course"

**X**

"What?! you- why don't you look surprised?" Nino stops his yelling from when he leapt from the bed and looks at the angry?... but not surprised green-eyed boy.

"Robin told me, I just didn't think it was this bad" a pointed look at the girl, without any heat but filled with concern and perhaps mild reproach.

"ROBIN?! what?! i need to sit down"

Marinette gasps, "So you were the concerned citizen!!"

**X**

"Do you have any remorse for what you did to them? _to me_?"

"No, come on Nath if you can't pay the rent you can always... ask for a loan." Marinette grins widely, nearly everyone is broke. Nino only has his railway stations left, Damian is only left with his property she sees how he eyes the pile of money in the middle of the board and Nathaniël is getting there, no more than two hundred left in his pocket he can only mortgage his property.

The fashion designer smiles down proudly on her three hotels. 

**X**

Marinette is trapped, utterly trapped.

Caged. fenced in.

"Marinette stop squirming" Nino mutters from the group hug.

Don't believe them, it is obviously a contraption of death. with two silent--though for different reasons--boys at her side, a lap full of moping childhood friend and her back against the headboard.

"I'm not going to get into trouble the moment you let me go guys"

Three pairs of eyes just scream unimpressed at her.

Which, Damian, is super rude because he hadn't even known her for that long.

She huffs but relents in her struggling.

"I won't be silent support anymore," Nino says as he buries his head in her stomach.

"But-"

"Nino is right Mari, we're not going to break from a bit of alienation" Nathaniël cuts her off.

Honestly, what is it with the rudeness today? was it contagious? should she brace herself for Tikki?

Perhaps she could-

"Don't even think about it young lady, you're still grounded. the only place you're going to alone is the bathroom"

Casting her blue eyes to peer at Damian innocently is her next step, while her friends might not be immune to them they have a better resistance or rather have taken the puppy eyes to fuel their protective instinct and strengthen their resolve.

The boy shakes his head, though an amused twinkle appears in his eyes.

Darn.

* * *

**Picklemethis**

guys... is it like possible to summon someone by mentioning them a lot on social media? because I saw sunshine child today as well. I'm shook **#sunshinechild #witchcraaaaft**

**justkeepR0lling**

I did too! at the court hall! it was a Scarecrow attack and apparently her class was swarming out of the building. l8ter found that sunshine THREW like yeeted a man and fought scarecrow bc her friend was yelling at her for that @ **IcePrince** was there as well. **#NewWayne #Sunshinechildisbaddass #scarecrow #youistinysunshinechild #canwekeepher**

**"...Bâtard! Meurtrier! Tu paieras pour ça! Vous ne reverrez plus jemais la lumière du jour!"* = "...Bastard! murderer! you'll pay for that! you will never see the light of day again!"**

**"Mayura," she hisses, "je vois que tu as amené un ami"**= "Mayura," she hisses, "I see that you brought a friend"**


	6. We have failed the Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.... i don't... just take it. i don't even know. i have no words.
> 
> my brain has failed me and thus came to be this mess.   
> but I'm not changing it. so... ((in my defence i wrote this at 3.38 am and can't be bothered))
> 
> i'm sorry *hides in her room*
> 
> WARNING: stabbing, implied death... like heavily implied...

It isn't much after that the boys all return to their respective housing.

Marinette closes the door behind them.

And breathes.

It is not a breath of relief or relaxation, but one that hitches in her throat. One that feels heavy and solid in her oesophagus.

She glances down at her hands.

No black-fingered inverted ladybug gloves, no mesh of red and black fishnets on her arms.

She wasn't akumatised.

And she didn't just see hawkmoth under influence of the fear toxin.

_Hawkmoth. Why would he even be here? The girl narrowed her eyes. Logically she knew she had just been hit by an insane amount of fear toxin but that rationale was quickly fading._

_"Ah Lady Justice, you have been luckily successful in obtaining the justice you so craved" he holds out an expectant hand, "the miraculous."_

_Marinette looks around, scanning for an Akuma._

_But there is none._

_No._

_She looks down._

_No!_

_It is not her familiar gloved hands that she sees or even her bare hands as Marinette. Black fingered gloves showcase an inverted knockoff of her oh so familiar costume. The gloves extend a little way beyond her wrist before the fishnet starts. And that's not the only thing, gold chains circle both of her arms at each hand they end in one bowl of a scale._

_Marinette turns sick to her stomach._

_A skintight inverted undersuit, with a sweetheart neckline. Semi-covered by a golden toga that ends in a tattered, ripped skirt._   
_What a monstrosity._

_She looks like a bastardized version of lady Justitia, anti-bug and one of those stereotypical skater girls. And why is her head so heavy?_

_"The. Miraculous." Hawkmoth grinds out._

_"Hard pass"_

_The villain splutters "excuse me?!"_

_"Sorry the line is breaking up, can't hear you"_

_"Why you little- you're standing right-"_

_"Tunnel crghhh krghhh"_

_Hawkmoth looks so offended, done and terribly confused at the same time it's hard not to laugh. But she manages._

_Said torturer of fashion straightens himself. "Fine, i suppose i can give you some...incentive"_

_Was that a threat? That sounded like a threat to her. Chat would know, or rather he would just bluntly repeat said thoughts out loud and get answers._

_Man, she is already getting a headache._

_Wait a minute... Where is chat?_

_Marinette-or rather lady justice, she heard worse but rarely better- looks around. And almost screams._

_people stumble in the room._

_"Let us go-!"_   
_"Don't manhandle my wife like that!"_

_No._

_Nononononono. No._

_"Give me the miraculous"_

_She looks at her parents, they look so scared as they get herded by white marble statues. Please anything but them._

_"Now!"_

_"Okay, o-okay" Sorry, sorrysorrysorry. She can't lose her parents, she can't. She reaches for her ears and ...nothing._

_Not even evidence of ever having her ears pierced, in growing horror she stumbles to her fallen partner. With trembling hands, she grabs his right hand... And then his left..._

_There is no ring._

_"I'm not playing games here lady justice. Hand over the miraculous or your parents' life."_

_Her parents who were so so scared before are now looking at her with concern and Marinette-lady justice-almost chokes on her sobs. Her searching grows more frantic._

_"I-i can't find them"_

_"Liar"_

_"I'm not! I can't find them! They're not here! I swear!"_

_"Let me reiterate that I'm not playing." The purple and silver themed villain raises a hand._

_"No! No! Please! I don't have them! I can't find them! THEY ARE NOT HERE!"_

_"And i don't believe you"_

_Her mother mouths at her, her eyes so full of love that even as her life faded her gaze shone with it._

_She mouthed "i love you so much"_

_Her father with a heart as big as his body, a huge softie all-around became an epitome of strength in his final moments._

_He whispered "be strong"_

_Marinette screamed more than she ever had before._

The tiny girl shudders.

It's just a hallucination, it wasn't real, it wasn't real. It wasn't-

A whimper squeezes through the tight confines of her throat.

Her hand reaches for the phone... And halts.

Using the mirror in the bathroom she checks herself. No sign of bruises but her eyes are already tinted pink. Dabbing some cool water on her eyes she grabs the phone and calls.

"Marinette? Is that you sweetie?"

"Maman, papa" the sight of her parents crowding the screen takes a load off her chest and immediately her eyes tear up.

"Sweetie what's wrong. Isn't it very late over there?" Her mother's warm tone carries through the speaker and Marinette swears she can basically feel her soul heal.

"Marinette honey... Are you crying?"

Now that he mentions it her nose does feel a bit runny. Still, she sniffles and gives them what she hopes isn't a too watery smile.

"I'm alright papa, i just miss you guys so much"

"Aww we miss you too sweetie" but her father just grumbles, "if she misses us she can just come home right now. No need for that long trip"

The noirette chuckles lightly, "oh papa, you know i can't do that"

"Why ever not? I'll buy you a ticket. Better yet! I'll come to pick you up right now! Making my baby cry, i knew that city was rotten"

"Papa! I'm okay, really. I just had a bad dream and when i woke up i missed you guys loads."

Her parents don't seem too assured but at least her father stays seated.

"Well, at least the bad dream happened there instead of here right?" Her mother tries to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Marinette smiles gently at her parents.  
  
They end up talking for another hour or so.

**X**

Considering the predicament Ladybug finds herself in, Tumblr blog posts shouldn't be the thing swarming her brain. in her defence she hadn't slept in a few days but...

Isn't her head supposed to be blank by pain?

Both the Akuma and herself are a bit unsure of how to respond to the current situation.

"Sooo... Uhm...Do you want to have his back or can i... like... keep it?"

That was so not the best Tumblr-esque response to being stabbed but she just can't right now ok? Instead, she vaguely motions to the sword in her chest.

The Akuma even has the audacity to look at her with this horrified expression.

The nerve.

She is the one who has been stabbed. This is an obvious case of victim-blaming, call the courts! sue for...something

"I..uh... I th-think it is yours now?" The Akuma stammers out.

"...sweet"

Hawkmoth's infamous butterfly symbol appears over their face. "No, wait! I need it back after all!" They cry.

"No take-backs!" Ladybug calls back cheerfully, taking the sword out before snapping the blood-stained silver blade over her knee.

Catching the butterfly and casting the cure is swift.

Getting the victim situated doesn't take all that long and soon enough the leaps through a portal back to her hotel room.

As for the aftermath of taking a sword to the chest?

"Ouch! God flipping peanut dragons on a pool noodle!" After detransforming there is a hot and sharp pain that basically steals her breath. The surface of the wound _ITCHES_ like tomorrow doesn't exist in the vocabulary and she just curls up and tries to breathe through the pain.

It's hard, but she had breathed through worse pains when suited up.

As she lays curled up in her bed she doesn't see the wary, concerned look Tikki gives her. It's borderline confused as well, but the tiny goddess shakes her head and lands on Marinette's head using her powers to soothe the ache.

**X**

Damian hasn't been worried these past two days. he hadn't.

Sure Marinette had been on his mind in less than happy thoughts but that is just her. Just like he felt almost instantly at ease in her presence like it was natural... it is just Marinette.

If he imagined anyone else in her place--with the exception of his family--in her place, it wouldn't have the same effect on him. He liked Marinette, she was interesting he had found over these past days.

So no. He wasn't worried, just a little preoccupied with the whereabouts of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her status. Be as that may at least it gave him an excu- motive to be here laying in wait outside of the hotel.

However, that didn't explain... Todd.

Like, he could see why the trigger-happy zombie would like Marinette but why would he wait in front of the hotel with him? 

Did he mention it was like 3:45 in the morning?

"Why are you even here Hood?"

"Why are _you_ here Robin?" he shoots back

"None of your business" 

"Same to you"

.

.

.

"what the Fuck was that light?!" "how am I supposed to know?!" 

"well it came from Marinette's room"

the two leap onto the balcony adjoined to her room and try to peer through the gap in the curtains. "This is stupid! we should just go in, what if she is hurt?"

"What if she is undressing?" Red Hood counters.

"Don't be ridiculous, who is undressing at this hour" The taller male just crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

Robin flushes red under his mask but he still manages to glare at Red Hood, "okay but what if she is undressing AND hurt?"

"Point... but at least knock"

"Knock on her balcony door on the fifth floor, yeah that'll assure her"

"Don't be a smartass"

Thus they softly knock on the glass doors, a small squeak is heard from the inside and then a lot of shuffling. the two vigilantes glance at each other. 

The curtain is pulled open as is the door, "Robin... and I assume you're... Red Hood right?" her voice is a bit on the breathless side and the way she is holding herself...

fuck they're worried again.

"Heya pixie! we saw a flash of light while out on patrol and came to check. can you tell us about it?"

Marinette shakes her head, looking as innocent as ever. "No, I haven't sorry"

"It came from your room" Robin presses.

"I didn't see anything. i was in the bathroom" her defensive stance comes back in play but it is a weak replica of the once they had seen before. She is leaning too much on the doorframe, her back is too curved--as if she is stretching instead of standing--shoulders are pushed back.

"Are you okay?" the youngest of the vigilantes ask her, "hmm? yes, I'm alright thanks for asking."

"No you're not" Red Hood contradicts her immediately.

Bluebell eyes blink slowly at him before her brow furrows, "and what makes you say that?"

"You're overstretching, the kind that you do when you're in pain and try to find some relief, not the kind with tired muscles"

"Oh?"

"Yes oh, care to share?"

"Not in a particularly sharing mood no"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you're finding yourself in any sort of danger we'd like to know. It is our job to ensure the safety of the civilians"

"I'm not in any danger"

She swears she can _see_ the scepticism in his eyes through the domino mask.

"Perhaps not at this current moment in time, however it seems you keep getting more and more injured"

"In my defence, I don't ask to be stabbed- no i mean- wait what did i say?"

"You were stabbed?!"

"Yeah! that! i didn't mean that! i meant that i don't ask to be injured"

"You were FUCKING STABBED?!"

Marinette frantically waves her hand, as if to physically lower the soundwaves "shush! there are people trying to sleep here!"

"Do you hear yourself?! have you visited a doctor?! hospital?! who did it? when did you get stabbed!!"

"I didn't"

"Don't lie to me"

Marinette feels _very_ uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes, "can we like drop it?"

Robin shifts slightly, "I'm afraid this can not be truly dropped, however, we can leave it for now, it's very late and i suppose you have a long day ahead don't you?" he knows she does, it is the last day of the Wayne Enterprises tour. She'll be out and about the entire day.

With that in mind, both vigilantes take their leave, but not before Marinette hears Red Hood whisper to his companion one last time " _fucking stabbed!_ "

**X**

Marinette had always thought bodyguards were for famous people or for kids with rich, overprotective or high-profile parents.

While Marinette is neither she finds herself having three, now Nino and Nathaniël she can understand but why is Damian here as well?

"Are you sure you don't have anything to do? we're just headed to the tour bus, i have Nath and Nino here with me so you don't need to stay"

Damian ignores the slight feeling of doubt that bubbles up, does she not want him here? "I want to stay, don't worry i have nothing else going on"

Marinette's shoulders sag.

Okay so perhaps it wasn't that she didn't _want_ him there.

Then the girl worriedly takes her lip between her teeth, "i don't think Mlle Bustier will allow you to travel with us on the bus though"

Damian shrugs, "i have my own transportation, i'll just meet you there" 

As Robin, he needed to be observant.

As Robin, he needed to be near clairvoyant in his ability to read people.

As Damian Al Guhl, he needed to be observant and stealthy.

As Damian Wayne, he needed to be a mix of both.

Thus it isn't odd that he notices the difference between the Marinette of now and the Marinette he--or rather Robin--had spoken to at three in the morning. Unlike before, when everything about her screamed strained and hurt, the girl now only seemed to have some light... he supposed it could be likened to cramping. still somewhat uncomfortable and sometimes hurting when twisting her torso in a wrong way.

It confuses him. A lot in fact.

How old was the wound? did it only look so dreadful this morning because the aggravated a healing wound? 

**X**

Bruce Wayne-in fact-did not sign up for this. he could swear it.

All he did was select a winning class to participate in the global exchange program. 

Now there are teen heroes in Paris and an Akuma-prone class at his doorstep. he had watched the clips from both the news stations as the 'Ladyblog' and found himself worried, the team dynamic seemed too unbalanced.

Apparently most of the heroes who appeared a few times before were all exposed to the public and the villain--let's put the fact aside that they had all been kids no older than fifteen at that time--thus rendering a hole in the miraculous team as they then brought their numbers back to the old constants.

Which is where the real trouble starts since there had been a tremendous shift in the behaviour of the cat hero 'Chat Noir' at first yes he had been flirty and a bit childish--which he was, a child--but he was also hard-working and always jumped into the fray as soon as possible.

Bruce doesn't know what happened but the cat hero started showing up less and less, being laxer in his responsibilities and Ladybug, who he had earlier identified as the leader of them all, became more and more burdened.

He glances at the phone with the recent news coverage, the young heroine had been stabbed... quite literally in the chest.

Of course, this wouldn't be the only problem he had been dealt. Oh no, _no_ his two most volatile sons had been taking a particular interest in the french class and not in a good way either, then there is also the forewarning Dick had gotten from the travelling agency and the assigned guide - Renée Ghrandy- about a hostile and possible abusive attitude near every one seemed to hold against the same person. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, winner of the contest.

So no, he had not signed up for this.

His phone dings, it was from Damian.

 **Damian:** father, i would like to bring someone over for dinner, they could use the break.

Of course, he had to put it like that.

 **Father:** Alright, I'll let Alfred know to expect a guest.

Would it be rude to send the class back to France?

**X**

Much to Richard Greyson's ever-growing disappointment, the class hadn't done anything--not even the tiniest step out of line that would allow him to sue them or at least sic some cops on them.

Therefore he had taken the young Marinette under his wing--a.k.a enlisted her in Grayson's protection protocol ™ -- and gotten to know her fairly well.

She was very attentive, jotting down some notes here and there with quite the impressive speed without a decline of a neat handwriting. so he concluded she had a _very_ steady hand.

Notes weren't the only thing she jotted down he noticed as he saw the occasional quick sketches flitting by as well. _creative_

Sees the muscles of her arms when she wears a t-shirt. lean. _athletic?_

Sees the stubborn set of her jaw when the liar speaks a bit too loudly, so they can hear her from the front. _not okay with the liar_

Sees the resigned slump of her shoulders when the teacher glances at the noirette a little too long. _oppressed by authoritative figures?_

She is younger than Damian by little over a year, daughter of two bakers and an aspiring designer. _bubbly_ he reads it from how she lights up and the words tumble from her lips like water from a waterfall when she talks about things she cares about.

Surprisingly he hadn't seen any lingering effects of the fear toxin, while odd it wasn't entirely implausible. But why it wasn't implausible? well, let's not get into that.

Point being, he likes her well enough so why not introduce her to Bruce? With any luck, he'll have a new sister by the end of the evening. if he is not in fact lucky

.

.

.

Well. he'll have one by the end of the week at most... or a another daughter... whichever comes first. Star won't mind and Mar'i had been wanting an older sibling, she didn't quite get how it worked and demanded one from her parents.

"Want to come over for dinner? I'd imagine you'd want a break from all of the drama, I'm sure my family won't mind"

she looks up at him with a bright smile, the boys around them--including Damian? yeah, he is still not quite recovered from that one--immediately pay attention to him. looking with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"That is very kind of your Richard but i'm afraid that i already have plans this evening"

The smug look in his brother's eyes makes Dick suspicious, not gonna lie, but he lets it slide.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will"

He just hopes it wasn't a promise out of politeness.

* * *

**IatethePod**

Spotted the sunshine girl everyone is talking about [photo]

**Tootired2deal**

she seems tired, she ok?

**IatethePod**

dunno... should i get her a coffee? but I'm broke

**reTIRED**

let's make a fund-me to get sunshine girl a coffee... or sleep

**MajesticToast**

+1 for getting sunshine girl coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will it make you feel better if i told you I teared up when writing? no probably not. but there, you know now anyway.


	7. For sale: Mother hens, pls take them away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* quality is a dream that slips further from my fingers so it seems. welp.   
> that sucks I guess.
> 
> any doodle, for some reason i have problems with the comments? as in i don't get notified?  
> i tried to react to as many of y'all and have written Thank you, gods, know how many times.
> 
> but just for everyone,   
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your love and support!! your comments make me grin like the unstable maniac i am and the kudos emails make me so so happy.
> 
> i love you all.
> 
> now introducing: the mother hen club, ft Jonathan Kent

Alya wasn't having it.

she isn't having it the aspiring reporter decides when her boyfriend leaves her with a distraught Lila to comfort _Marinette._

like she gets that he still has some lingering affection for his childhood friend, truly she does. she has those moments as well sometimes. However, Lila was near held at gunpoint and Alya could really use some back-up in comforting her.

a soft, small voice in the back of her head tells her that " _Marinette helped them escape, she fought scarecrow and got_ _ **shot**_ _doing so. she needs comfort too_ "

she ignores that voice but feels slightly uncomfortable when doing so. fine. Let Nino be worried for a bit, he can help her later.

he didn't.

when they got to the hotel Nino walked with Marinette to her room, along with that boy Marinette was out and about with lately.

he left them for Marinette, left _her_ for Marinette.

no. no Alya deep breaths. chill, Nino is just making sure she gets back safely to the room because Nino is a good person and even if Marinette is a bully that doesn't remove the blood on her clothes.

 _"her blood"_ the voice in her head oh so helpfully adds.

but then he doesn't come back.

and Lila whispers concerns in Alya's ear.

"Nino is too nice, Marinette has been rather loose lately will he be okay?"

"Nino wouldn't cheat on you, but what if- no no silly me that's a bit too far fetched."

"hmm? oh no, it's nothing Alya don't worry about it"

but Alya does worry and Nino still doesn't come back.

and then he does.

"Hey Als, just checking up on you. You good?"

"so you _do_ remember me?" okay that was not what she meant to say.

Nino --much to her surprise-- rolls his eyes, "of course i remember you, don't be silly"

"well Lila said-"

"not everything Lila says is factual Als" he interrupts her, he never did that before.

"you're just saying that because you hung around Marinette again, did you forget who got you in touch with that famous producer?"

"I'm not saying that because i hung with Mari, Lila can't read minds so not everything she says can be taken as facts simple"

"oh, so she is Mari now huh?" Alya crosses her arms over her chest.

"She has always been Mari, Alya. Just because you don't like her anymore doesn't mean we are not friends anymore"

"I'm not saying it does! But Marinette is a bully, _that_ should mean you're not friends anymore" she feels herself getting angrier. She should stop she knows this, she doesn't want to lash out in anger and say things she'll regret.

"Chloe was a bully and i didn't see you drag Adrien for being friends with her. What's so different from Marinette and i?" Nino challenges her instantly.

"Adrien isn't my boyfriend for one! Second, what Marinette does is worse than anything Chloe ever pulled"

"You mean things you _think_ she does."

"LILA KNOWS WHO IS BULLYING HER NINO!"

"No. Lila knows that someone is messaging her claiming to be Marinette. It is all circumstantial."

"I'm not just talking about the texts Nino."

"Neither am i, give me one example of direct evidence which names Marinette as the culprit or just one instance when Lila had witnesses to _any_ of the bullying"

**X**

When Marinette initially went to see the guardian about the exchange programme they had mostly focussed on the benefits. If she was to get the help of batman they might be able to find out who was Hawkmoth and from there make a plan to defeat him.

Now the guardian was Marinette and she was pretty sure both Master Fu and herself had _not_ accounted for a drastic increase in Akumas after months of mild activity. Perhaps she should've seen this coming. You know the whole 'calm before the storm' thing.

Anyway, the thing was that this was the third Akuma she was facing today with still no sleep and very _very_ aching ribs... and very suspicious friends because how many times can a girl need the bathroom in one morning? and not be able to wait for a bit?

Where was Chat Noir? Normally even if he wasn't going to help he would still jump in for a bit at least to flirt and ask for a date but she hasn't seen him the past week...

"LADYBUG!"

crap.

The building was collapsing. Of course, it was.

Not everyone had evacuated. She fears that was partially due to her restorative prowess but surely they should still fear death?

Grabbing hold of the stragglers she makes a quick exit.

Suddenly hands clasp her arms tightly, "Ladybug! Ladybug have you seen my son?! My baby boy was in there!"

Marinette is dizzy and constant nervous energy buzzes through her body. she really should've downed that coffee, she could use the caffeine. and why are all these people just _standing there_? there was an Akuma, not a fire or a crime scene.

She pats the woman's hands and leaps back into the fray, finding a child... she can do that.

Finding a child in a collapsing building... well that was a little harder.

She rushes through the crumbling structure in search of a child. Dodging cement and- there! Crouched under a countertop in the coffeeroom sits the very frightened child. Reaching, she showers the child with soothing noises and encouraging words as she gathers the boy in her arms.

**X**

"Where were you?"

Marinette, much to her credit, does not jump at the sudden voice. She laughs awkwardly.

"I already told you i was in the bathroom"

"One. you're a horrible liar so don't lie to me and two. _why are you limping_? "

"Limping? I'm not limping... am i?" taking a few testy steps she shakes her head "I feel fine?"

Damian raises an eyebrow at that "alright..." he totally doesn't believe her. Why doesn't anyone believe her these days? Was she so untrustworthy? "so where were you?"

"hm?"

"You disappeared on us for 35 minutes and you weren't in the bathroom. we checked"

"You...checked"

"Don't change the subject, yes we checked"

"You checked the girls' bathroom..."

"I asked someone to check for me"

"..."

"..."

"Ok"

The green-eyed boy crosses his arms and Marinette hears his foot softly tapping. okay fine, so she is not getting out of this one...

"Well, you see-"

"Damian! hi!"

Saved by the... well... _a_ boy. Seems like she is getting out of it, after all~ Thank you, random acquaintance or friend of damian~ we love you. Let me buy you a drink to showcase my gratitude. Write a song in honour of your helpfulness a-

"Whoa, are you okay?! why aren't you in a hospital?!"

Hmm? Does it seem she heard someone mention a hospital?

Tuning back into the land of the conscious she happens to find two very bright blue eyes staring at her with drowning amounts of concern.

Was... was he talking to her?

"Sorry what were you saying?" she asks with a polite smile

"Are you okay? do you need to see a doctor?"

"Pardon? I'm not in need of a doctor no, why do you ask?"

"Jon" Damian intercedes sternly. "But Damian-" "No"

"She-"

" _N_ _o_ "

Okay, Marinette is more than a little confused. "Excuse me... you are?"

"Oh right! I'm Jon Kent, nice to meet you"

Marinette takes the large hand and firmly shakes it "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, likewise" she takes note of how he glances at her thigh and heart. Somehow she gets a feeling that this Jon has some kind of ability, as for what kind? not sure...

Sensing injuries? seems a bit farfetched in her opinion.

"So... you're fine are you?"

crap.

Okay, so Damian knows about Jon's ability and trusts it enough to make... formulate ... why can't she think proper English thoughts?! He trusts it enough to come back to the subject of her wellbeing.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you"

"Marinette!" "There you are!"

"haha...Nino~ Nathaniël~ there you are" Marinette laughs a bit strained as she gives them a subtle wave

"I swear to whatever that you're going to make me age thrice as fast. I'll have you know I'm turning to you to support me when i am twenty but look like I'm sixty"

"Okay okay don't worry, you'll be fine Nino"

"It's not me I'm worried about"

"Same"

"Betrayal! Utter betrayal! That just took 1000 off my hp" Marinette places a dramatic hand on her chest as she leans back. Wincing slightly at the burning pain that travels from both her thigh and chest.

"You're hurt! What happened?!" Nathaniël and Nino are immediately fussing over her.

"Guys, guys! I'm fine you know how clumsy i am, i just fell badly that's all it will be over in a couple of minutes"

The boys exchange a sideglance and are about to slowly nod their acceptance when-

"That's not what you said to me"

"She is not, in fact, fine perhaps-"

"Jon!"

Gotham has it out for her that's for sure.

**X**

"Guys i just need-"

"No way"

"But-"

"Not happening"

"I really need to go!"

"Fine. I'll walk you to the door"

"I can walk on my own"

"Hmhmm"

"Nino! I'm not five"

"Take it or leave it"

"...fine"

**X**

"I will have you all know this is considered stalking and female oppression, I'll see you all in court"

"Sure Mari, whatever you say"

"... I know who isn't getting any goodies this month"

"No! wait I'm sorry!"

"... is... is he begging her on his knees?"

"You haven't had the pleasure of tasting Marinette's goodies have you?"

"No"

"I don't know whether to congratulate you for avoiding such awful punishment or to mourn your lack of Marinette goodies in your lives"

**X**

"Mari... you're limping"

"..."

"Marinette don't ignore me"

"Guys, check it out. there is _another_ Akuma in Paris that's like... What? The fifth one today?"

"Mari...Marinette where are you going?!"

"Marinette get your unsteady limping butt back here!"

"Damian! get her!"

"ACK!"

As she gets hauled back with teary eyes--a shoulder to the stabwound is very unpleasant--she curses her luck.

Definitely without a doubt. 200% certain. a written fact.

Gotham had it out for her.

**X**

Marinette believes she should be applauded or at least praised for having dodged the bodyguard squad... _again_. It was quite a feat if she may say so herself especially with Jon and Damian added in the mix—who gave them the talent of speed and catching marinettes in the first place?

The point is, she really doesn't understand why these people are looking at her so oddly.

The only thing she is doing is drinking her special coffee blend, as it was obvious she was going to need much more energy than she had currently available to deal with today. _Honestly what the fuck hawkmoth?_ Surely that isn't _that_ odd, but she senses the sideways glances they give her.

Not everyone looks at her oddly though as she catches a few sympathetic nods in her direction.

Before she can contemplate the meaning she gets pulled from her reverie by someone ~~plopping~~ sitting next to her at the high table and...

Oh, dear.

"Here," she says softly as she slides a can of energy drink over because he looks like death warmed over and she can sympathise.

The man raises his head, alternating between looking at her and the can. "...thanks" he mutters in the end.

She watches him take the unopened can and pour the energy drink into his very big --is that a custom made travel mug?--cup before nodding and looking away. He had definitely needed that.

She finishes her own concoction and cleans her spot when the man pipes up again. "You're the contest winner... miss Dupain-Cheng right?"

Wow...look at all those red flags popping up like daisies, and are those alarm bells she hears ringing?

"Wait no, that sounds creepy, doesn't it? I should first introduce myself; I'm Tim Drake-Wayne"

Tim Drake-Wayne wasn't he the co-CEO of W.E.? She can recall his signature at the bottom of the acceptance mail. She lets out a quiet sigh, thank Kwami, she was not looking forward to having to deal with a stalker.

She was still healing from a stabbing and perforated thigh so she could do without the additional stress, thank you very much.

"Ah Mr Drake-Wayne, how can i help you?" was that too pretentious? she feels like that is too pretentious, why would a _Wayne_ need help from little old her? She is so going to get blacklisted from every and any business now.

"Call me Tim, i was hoping you could answer some questions for me"

She was so so dead.

**X**

"So... aren't you going to answer that?" the older man motions towards her phone where it keeps buzzing

Marinette softly shakes her head. Which should be obvious considering she didn't pick up before either.

...wait a minute...

Now that her mind is slowly coming online again she realises something very _very_ important.

She never checked if he was really who he said he was. Dear kwami! She just took his word for it!!

"Heh... on second thought... i should see if it's important" she apologetically nods her head at him before taking the call elsewhere.

"...hello"

" **You better have a good reason. Nathaniël is in near tears, I'm feeling myself turn grey and your new friends are looking less friendly by the minute** "

"Coffee"

" **...** "

"..."

" **Coffee... Mari... when was the last time you slept?** "

"Like yesterday?"

" **Funny, which day's yesterday?** "

"Don't be ridiculous"

" **Marinette. I've known you since kindergarten and dudette if you're sneaking off for coffee you're making that weird frankendrink so don't even try me right now** "

"Fine... two days ago's yesterday."

" **We are getting you to take a nap ASAP** "

"..."

" **You already drunk the damn thing didn't you** "

"...if i said no... would you really believe me?"

" **fucking Hawkmoth dude.** "

Preach! +1 to the commenter above. He doesn't even know how right he is.

"Hawkmoth" she replies in a just as tiredly annoyed tone.

It has become a thing lately.

Very stressful day? Fucking Hawkmoth.

Failed a test? Fucking Hawkmoth mate.

Dropped a plate?... you guessed it... fucking. Hawkmoth.

She feels it took away a bit of the fear people felt towards this mysterious villain. Just a bit. But she found it significant enough to let her teams make some quote-on-quote "slip-ups"

Viperion missing the target with his lyre? Nadja's crew picked up on his muttered kid-safe curse.

Ryoko climbing from the rubble of the building she was thrown into? Amateur footage caught her whispering those words to herself.

Now as she still had to redesign their new hero identities–basically hitting reset on the link between the user and miraculous and helping them in their first transformation to make sure there were significant changes–Ladybug was basically the only one in action.

Thus she had let herself be caught on tape saying "flipping Hawkmoth" on multiple occasions.

which had of course blown up, as things tend to do when involving the favoured heroine.

"So... if i tell you where i am...will you dial back the hovering and coddling?" there is no point in asking them to stop completely, as they won't do that.

" **Mari-** "

"No, no hear me out. I love you all to death, i would sell my kidney for you but you're hovering too much. It's making me stressed and uncomfortable... and...and i understand that you're worried. I do, i'm not telling you to stop entirely. I know you need to make sure i'm okay, but i can't even wander a few metres without someone hounding me about where i'm going. It's too much and I'm asking you to take it down a notch or five"

 **"I...we're sorry dudette...** " multiple sorries are heard in the background, " **we should've paid more attention to your needs... we didn't mean to... i don't know... annoy you? hurt you more? i-** "

"No no no no! no, don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong! it was very very sweet but a bit... much y'know"  
" **Y** **es. okay, we promise not to be such hover monsters** "

" Okay, so i'm at," a glance over her shoulder, "XXX cafe, there is this guy though, claiming to be a Wayne. But i haven't seen anything to confirm that"

 **"...FUCKING- stay there we'll be there in a few** "

"Okay bye bye˜" she sits down, sips from her water bottle and lets her mind wander.

Why was her weapon a yoyo?

Did the former holders of the miraculous also have yoyos as weapons? but what about before the invention of yoyos?

What about practicality? Why does the yoyo have a catching and purifying function? As far as she can tell it is only helpful with akumas and amoks... but that can't be the only enemies the ladybug miraculous had faced.

Were they only heroes to fight corrupted miraculous...es? But that wouldn't make any sense.

And what about the damage reversal? Does it only work with Akuma damages and if so why?

As she ponders, she loses her awareness of the real world and so when someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She flips them, over her shoulder, flat on their backs...

As you do.

" Wha- i swear! Mari, you need to tell me where you train" Nathaniel says with awe shining in his eyes.

"Oops, sorry Nino"

"No, ugh, it's fine. my fault really." The Dj groans from where he lies os the pavement

"Whoa, dude better not let your dad meet her" Jon whispers to Damian who just scowls "too late" he whispers back waspishly.

However, even if he does not want his father to potentially adopt Marinette he wouldn't cancel and take this from her. It does seem that he needs to take some preemptive measures.

No worries. there is still time to do so in time for dinner.

* * *

**J(Justice for bonehilda)enna Waters**

GUYS GUYS IT WORKED [photo] SUNSHINE CHILD HAS OBTAINED THE COFFEE!!!!

**sedundnes**

*wipes tears* so proud

**OTPisCANNON**

... she should still get some sleep

**PizzaIsMyPowersource**

are we just going to ignore she is sitting with **@TimDrake**? is she collecting the Waynes instead of the other way around? #ineedanswers #Waynesascollectibles #Unoreversecard #wellplayedsunshinechild


	8. We need to talk... x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellow individuals~ I LIVEEEEEEEEEE  
>  for now. sadly i haven't had a week without a single exam in WEEKS nearly TWO MONTHS!!! (ó﹏ò｡)
> 
> hope you're all safe~ remember if you're gonna be like "corona is something the government invented to control the masses" or something of the like. i am obliged to eviscerate you all so let's not do that. yes, I'm hissy about that now bc my grandma died of corona... so I won't hesitate!!
> 
> anyway~ finals week is over, but I've not yet been freed. this week my dutch exam. next week another 3 exams the week after that another... it goes on my dudes QAQ
> 
> back to the story! do y'all also have this where you can't do something until its finished according to your standards? bc in theory... this chapter could've been up like not even a week after the last chapter. but somehow in my dull brain, a chapter needs to have 3000 words at a minimum to be posted??? so instead it kept gathering dust at a beautiful 1789 words.
> 
> but now that I've reached the word count of over 3000... Here ya go~~~~  
> it has Not been edited... forgive me la~(人ゝω・）

There are three things you need to know...

one. Marinette might or might not have a MASSIVE crush on Damian.

two. Being a fashion designer, known or not, is of zero consequence when picking out an outfit for dinner with said Might/Might not crush's family

three. Marinette is a very anxious creature by default, and as a very anxious creature, it is her birthright to overthink and think and think again

which leads us to the current predicament.

namely: her suitcase being turned inside out, clothes spread over every piece of available space and with her looking more and more stressed by the minute. in fact, she is pretty sure if someone would say 'boo' or something right now she would just cry.

they could say "I got you a bagel" and she would still burst out in tears.

she is like... 92% certain.

so she stands in the middle of her room, glaring at the articles of clothing scattered throughout as you do.

"Marinette?"

Tikki hovers by her side, her concerned gaze flitting over the room.

"Tikki... death would be a kinder verdict"

"Pardon?"

"What if I were to wear the red dress and they hate it? I'll be thrown out without a chance at a relationship for the rest of eternity. If I wear the pencil skirt with a blouse they might think I'm stuck up or posturing! We'll never get Married-"

"Marinette you're not even dating"

"-I can't wear that cute sundress, because I planned to wear that to the botanical gardens. The rogue inspired outfits would not be much appreciated either! this is it, i'll end up lonely and dying in a ditch somewhere!"

"Okay, no stop. let me handle this" Tikki flies all over the place, picking up some articles here and there. "here" she plops them down into Marinette's lap. whitewashed jeans, a black tank top and red flannel. "Red is a good colour on you ma petite coccinelle, own it. they won't hate you for a colour. Neat but not formal, you're meeting a boy's family not a board of directors or potential clients. Present them with clothes please them with personality "

"Should i bring them presents?"

"..."

Marinette smiles, "okay okay. well, look at you~ a little fashionista?"

"what can I say? pocket-sized is the way to go, it is the future"

"tell that to the generic woman pant pockets."

Tikki huffs, "then it's a good thing you make your own pants"

The girl snorts "point"

the kwami nuzzles her chosen "you'll be okay, i'll be with you every step of the way"

"... at least until second base, then I'm out"

"TIKKI!"

**X**

Nathaniël is nervous... just a little...

...

Okay, perhaps more than a little. But! In his defence what he is doing–or about to do rather–is _waaaay_ out of his comfort zone.

He doesn't really do confrontations. It's cool when comic book heroes and other fictional characters do so. When you do it yourself, however? Yea, no thanks.

It is exactly what he is about to do though.

And maybe he might be blowing this whole thing out off proportion but he had sat with it in his stomach for a while and needs it to be cleared up... and act accordingly.

Sadly the to be discussed topic isn't the only thing sitting in his stomach as he knocks on the white door. Briefly, he wonders if it would be weird if he just made a run for it now.

Before he can properly assess both pros and cons of said contingency plan -read escape plan- the door opens.

Shit.

"Uhm...i-... well"

Man up Kurtzberg! You're doing this for Marinette!! You got this!

A deep breath.

"We need to talk," strong confident... is that Adrien? Nathaniël spots the blonde and is quick to add, "in private... please"

**X**

"We need to talk"

"well then, do go on"

"i am serious Damian"

"i'm listening"

"god flipping-" a breath," fine. i feel that there is something odd with that girl we were with. Marinette?"

Damian glances up from his papers, "how come"

"look, i know! i know it is rude but i kinda x-rayed her"

"hm"

"and... she shouldn't be able to be up on her feet!" Jon exclaims

Damian puts the papers down, full attention now on his (best) friend with creased brows. "what do you mean?"

"well..." okay so now he falters, should he tell this? i mean Damian is his best friend, but it's still basically the same as disclosing the girl's medical records to someone without consent.

"spit it out kent"

"hang on, i'm thinking"

" _thinking?!_ "

"don't be hissy"

" _hissy?!"_ Damian looks ready to flay him where he stands the fact that he didn't, shows just how far he has come under the tutelage of his father. so proud.

"Okay, so... are we talking about recent?"

"..."

"right, so a stab wound to the heart still healing and a perforated thigh like... a day old?"

Damian does not slam he desk or let the chair clatter to the ground as he leaps up. "WHAT?!"

**X**

**Mariberry** **:** if i give you 5 bucks, could you kill me?

 **me** : WTF?!

 **me:** WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Mariberry** **:** so is that a no?

 **Mariberry** : 10 bucks? i won't go higher than twenty.

 **me:** NO!!

 **Mariberry** **:** hm. bummer

 **me:** what the fuck brought this on anyway?!

 **me** : who do i need to kill?

 **Mariberry** **:** preferably me. but since that isn't happening...

 **me:** ngl am growing pretty concerned rn

 **Mariberry** **:** ah it's ok.

 **Mariberry** **:** I'm just stressed got invited to dinner.

 **Me:** So the next logical step is ordering an assassination?

 **Me:** talk about being dramatic

 **me** : i LOVE IT

 **Me:** but seriously you ok?

 **Mariberry** **:** will be

 **me:** i'll be on standby in case you need a quick escape

 **Mariberry** **:** my hero *swooning gif*

 **Mariberry** **:** but honestly thanks

 **me:** np.

with a sigh, Jason closes the app, now... how to be able to sneak out without coming back to some lecture.

no, he doesn't even think of getting away with it, Alfred knows too much.

Alfred always knows,

Alfred knows all.

to even try is to fail from the start, it's sad really.

But they're also 90% sure that if Alfred was Batman about 96% of the "incidents" wouldn't have happened and near all crime would've been cowed. Nipped in the bud before the seed of evil even germinated.

Alfred.

dragged rather violently from his musings by the standard ringtone--because who even does that any more?--and sees da- demon spawn fish his phone out of his pocket.

"Ohhhh~~~ is that your girlfriend?" he drawls teasingly

the "Todd, i will flay you, dunk you in salt, rinse and repeat if you don't SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP" was expected, as was the dramatic turning on his heel to walk away.

what made him nearly fall out of his chair, run to the window to see if the sky turned a bloodred and the undead came knocking was when he answered the call with the sweetest "hey angel, how are you doing?"

the rest gets lost as the youngest of the brothers gets out of earshot. After half a day of staring at the door, the boy disappeared through he just shakes his head in disbelief.

' _Well damn,_ _be careful you don't get a whiplash from changing face demon spawn_ ' he thinks but doesn't voice out loud

**X**

Marinette cradles her leg --more specifically her thigh-- where she slammed into the corner of the table as she slipped on a nightgown trying to grab her phone where it lay buzzing, drawing in sharp breaths through her teeth.

Because of course, it had to be her bad thigh hadn't it?

that's just typical Marinette stuff, isn't it?

meanwhile, her phone stopped buzzing so that's just great.

Blinking away the stubborn tears, honestly why the tears? surely she had dealt with greater pains before, she grabs the phone and redials.

" _ **hey angel how are you doing**_ _"_

"Good, good. a bit anxious not going to lie, but overall good. anyway, you called?"

" _ **why yes, I called to ask if it was okay if I picked you up in 10?**_ _"_

a quick glance at the alarm clock, "ten? wasn't the dinner at 6? "

" ** _yeah? i thought you'd might like to ease into dinner instead of being immediately seated at the dinner table with my... overly present family_** _"_

"aw, that's so thoughtful, thank you, Damian."

" ** _don't mention it, but is it alright?_** _"_

"yes, definitely. I'll see you in ten" _what the fudge am I saying?!_ she mouths to herself, face twisted in anxiety.

" ** _bye angel"_**

"bye Dami" _dami?! dear_ _Kwami_ _smite her where she stands_

Tikki lands on her thigh, softly humming as she sends her power out.

Marinette smiles "thanks Tikki"

**x**

Through her years as Ladybug, Marinette has grown somewhat proud of her mind. I mean who can concoct ideas so out of the box they're in a sphere in the heat of battle? Someone with a good mind she reckons.

Thus she takes pride in knowing things.

And she knows a lot of things.

One of such things she knows that she'll either get an Emmy or a Nobel prize for another universal law she had discovered.

Somewhat similar to murphy's law; anything that can go wrong will go wrong–or something along those lines–she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng now presents...

The law in which trouble always _always_ seeks her out.

In this case, the trouble is Lila, who just so happens to be lazily leaning against the door of the room across from Marinette.

Now, heroes are meant to present exemplary behaviours. As a teen, Marinette rolls her eyes at that and doesn't stop herself from petty chanting in her heart for the door to open and for the fox to fall flat on her ass and maybe sprain if not break something.

If only to wipe that smug grin on her face.

sadly, Marinette isn't a witch or warlock thus her chants amount to nothing but a way to vent in her heart.

"going out?" the girl drawls with a sneer

Marinette scoffs, "careful Lila, people might think you're jealous instead of a manipulative liar"

Lila clicks her tongue, looking at the smaller girl with something akin to pity "it's not good to cling to false bravado, the fall will only hurt more when you do"

"There is no bravado here aside from yours, besides, how can I fall when I already have both feet steady on the ground"

Marinette watches stoically as the other girl pushes off from the door, "you and I both know even with both feet on the ground you'd still fall Marinette" it is soft, like a mother sitting her child down to gently tell them the Easter bunny isn't real.

"if you're referring to tripping i must correct you, you can't trip with both feet on the ground because you would be standing still"

this time as she nears Marinette doesn't back away, the teen heroine stands her ground. looking unimpressed the entire way.

though her eyes follow the hand as it trails over her cheek--if anyone else saw this scene their noses would be indescribably filled with a scent of lilies*--gentle, until the fingers harshly pinch her chin. olive peers into blue and Lila's mouth opens to say something

**DING**

saved by the bell.

"well, that's my cue gotta fly. it was truly delightful talking to you but priorities! bye~" you can basically hear the wavy line as she brushes Lila off and hurries down the hall. leaving a very baffled girl in her wake.

did... did she really get blown off by Dupain-Cheng? cast aside like old news?

Lila grits her teeth, unforgivable! truly unforgivable! her heated glare locked on the slender back scurrying away from her, _'this won't end here_ _Dupain_ _-Cheng'_ she thinks viciously, on the other hand, Marinette is painfully aware of the heated stare on her back, she just willfully ignores it. just like she very willfully ignores the weird fluttering thing her heart does when she sees Damian standing -leaning- next to a sleek car.

now it isn't a limo, but Marinette knows enough about cars that this so-called low-key vehicle is _WAY_ more expensive than an ordinary limousine. luckily for her, Damian is just dressed in dark jeans and a dress shirt, otherwise, she would feel wholly underdressed.  
.  
.  
.  
okay who is she kidding, she is definitely feeling underdressed and perhaps a bit of panic. still, she smiles sweetly as she exchanges greetings with the boy and allows him to drag her into the car.

the passenger's seat.... "wait, you can drive?"

Damian leans over from the driver's seat--when did he get there??--and helps her fasten her seatbelt before looking up with a cocky grin "of course"

Marinette flushes a deep red, quickly evading his gaze. well, Marinette has just died, she would like to request purple lotuses for on her grave please and thank you

**x**

wtf wtf wtf?!!! who's idea was this? this might be one of the worst ideas he has had in his entire life!--and yes under which he is counting the "incident"--which is honestly saying a lot.

Nathaniël doesn't do confrontations. he doesn't. Just as red and yellow don't make purple Nathaniël Kurtzberg doesn't do confrontations. Because just like when you're mixing yellow and red in order to get purple, all that comes out of it is a right, disappointing mess which totally isn't the result you were going for.

so for the nth time in the past 2 minutes since he knocked on the door, he despairingly wonders which forsaken deity found it a good idea to compel him to call his classmate out, because he would like to have a conversation~.... under the supervision of Marinette or a responsible adult, please.

there are a plethora of things he should be doing instead. could be doing, would rather be doing. you get the point. 

  
But still, here they are. Nino and Nathaniël, tucked into the corner of a small coffee shop, conveniently hidden behind the indoor bushes.

to be fair Nino looks at least half as uncomfortable as Nathaniël feels, which makes the redhead feel a bit better--that he isn't the only one feeling uncomfortable that is, not the Nino looking uncomfortable part--he cups the mug of hot chocolate, switching between glancing at the DJ or peering at the wooden surface of the table.

"soooo... what did you want to talk about?" Nino is the one to break the silence.

crap ok, ok Nathaniël you got this. you got this.

"i... well...uhm-" get it together Kurtzberg! "why didn't you ... why didn't you speak up before? i-i mean you've always been braver than me...and...and it's not that i blame you! no that's not it... it's just..." he trails off.

oh my fucking god! man the fuck up Kurtzberg!!

deep breaths. again...

"Marinette deserves better"

Nino nods seriously, "she does" he plays with the spoon of his own drink, "there... isn't really anything I can say... i-i guess I wanted to or rather didn't want to need to pick between sides. Alya was my girlfriend--first girlfriend in fact... _ever_ \--and i guess I was clinging to her to some extend? and Marinette was just always there, ever since we've been young. i probably took it for granted and... i don't know"

he frowns into the drink, not daring to look the shy redhead in the eye. then his face eases into a self-deprecating grin as he chuckles lowly. "next thing I know rumours are going around about Marinette doing this or saying that and just being foul. and-and _i knew_ that they were all either lies or extravagantly exaggerated but Alya didn't, but whenever I tried to explain-" now it is Nino's turn to take a deep breath.

"she got upset and I didn't like her upset, so I stopped mentioning it. probably due to my clinging to her," a sudden near-hysterical snort," from one day to the other I'm no longer allowed to speak up for or hang around Marinette. The crazy thing is i actually listened, i stopped speaking up... stopped including her."

he stops again and Nathaniël gives him the time to recollect himself. drinking from his hot chocolate, feeling somewhat unsure as to what to feel. he somewhat understood, hadn't he clung to someone before? he even took his anger out on Marinette, when he was the one who misunderstood in the first place. he isn't taking all the blame but he was the one to lash out. He also stood aside when Chloé was the local tyrant.

but that and this was still different.

"and then, she was suddenly expelled and it was like everyone suddenly _hated_ her and Alya said... so many mean things. she said I was blinded by my bias for my childhood friend, but people change and sometimes for the worst. i probably should've broken it off when she started lashing out at me every time I spoke up for Marinette. but I didn't, I was too... too _scared_ ," he spits the word with such disgust that even his face scrunched up, "anyway i stopped standing up for Marinette in front of Alya. in front of the class. instead, I played some sort of double agent."

"on one hand I hung with Alya, not participating but not chiding either. on the other, I snuck over to the bakery every time I heard or saw something happen to Marinette. cheering her up to the best of my abilities."

Seeing that Nino was done Nathaniël finally lowered his mug, he didn't use it to hide his mouth anymore but the contents were emptied out some way into the second half. Putting the mug on the table he runs his fingers over the smooth rim. "...what changed?" he asks barely above a whisper

Nino laughs softly, but there is no joy found in the action.

"what changed?" he repeats, sounding somewhat absentminded. "well aside from the obvious life-threatening circumstance that brat somehow managed to find herself in, _again_ but this time in _Gotham!_ i guess it's how everyone reacted. Alya was livid, enraged even that I went with you guys to Marinette's room after instead of soothing Lila. _LILA_! not even that I didn't immediately comfort her, _my girlfriend_ , but that orange manipulative liar! and then! then she goes like 'i know she was your friend and all' blah blah blah and suddenly it's that Marinette hasn't been careful anyways! that I shouldn't be worried because she is proactively seeking out danger!"

the rising tension in the boy isn't very helpful to the already anxious redhead who shrinks into himself. how come this suddenly got scarier? QAQ

"You know how she knew?! because _little miss liar_ saw her with _oh so many men of all sorts of unsavoury circles which she continued here in Gotham that it's a miracle she is still okay._ can you fucking believe the nerve?!" the DJ rages which earns him quite a lot of displeased "shush"-es and a firm warning from the staff

Looking appropriately reprimanded, the tanned boy realises just how much the aspiring artist across from him had shrunken into his seat. "oh god I'm so sorry my dude, you okay?"

Nathaniël wordlessly nods, Maman... your son just felt his resistance towards confrontations level up...

* * *

**Marinette-DC**

here I am, having walked in the shadow of death (and laughed in its face) fearing nothing but failure

**ItsCalledFasHUN**

why what happened now?!

**DJINCAPS**

i swear if ur on social with only 3 hours of sleep again bc ur working on something. i WILL knock u out

* * *

*- so lilies is a slang for lesbians... like cut-sleeve is for gays... *cough* if you know you know. *cough* so the scent of lilies is used here to imply a romantic scene between two girl... i mean Lila did pull an overbearing CEO move there.... ok bye!!


End file.
